Encounter of the Akatsuki Kind!
by SushiKamiChi
Summary: Drama unfolds when the Akatsuki arrive in our world and live in a house with Kami. A love triangle blossoms between Kami and two Akatsuki members. Who will she choose? And How are her parents connected to the Akatsuki's arrival? The story is filled with many unexpected twists, I promise you won't see coming! Rated M- For some hot scenes, and also Hidan's mouth. No Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Encounter of the Akatsuki Kind!**

It was already past noon and I was just waking up. Getting up in the afternoon is the regular time I wake up, mornings just weren't my thing. I got up from my bed to take a shower and prepare for the day.

My name is Kameal, but go by Kami, I'm 18 years old and currently live alone in a huge Tuscan-style mansion, well except for my dog Pooches, a Boston Terrior. Not because anything bad happened to my parents, just that they are both busy with their careers, my mother Marsza,32, is an actress and is out on a different continent filming at the moment, and my father Ribeiro,35, is a movie director who, surprise-surprise, the director of the said movie.

They just left a few months ago, and asked if I wanted to join but I declined. Not because I didn't love my parents but because they were in Venezuela filming some action movie, and I was not a fan of the heat so I stayed here in the late September snuggle weather. Me and my parents have an awesome relationship, I could tell my mom pretty much anything and persuade anything out of my dad with a pouting and if needed little begging. They were great!

My parents started letting me stay home alone without a babysitter when I turned 18, because they believed a legal adult shouldn't need a babysitter when they were no longer a baby.

When I was finished in the shower I let my dark curly hair hang down, it went past my shoulders under my bust and if I straightened it, it would reach mid-back length. My large hazel eyes looked back at me from the mirror and I added a bit of eyeliner and mascara to them to emphasize it even more. My lips are already a nice shade of pink without any lip gloss so I usually just let them be, with the addition of glossy lip balm so it wouldn't look dry. I loved make up, _like most girls_, and wear it pretty much everyday as a morning preparation, I enjoyed the natural look,very settle where you couldn't really tell I was wearing it.

I changed into some black leggings and a long blue tunic that covered my butt, for the most part. My best asset was my ass since My boobs were just barely a B-cup ( I have a pear-shaped body). My ass is inherited from my mother, it was my favorite part of my body, aside from my eyes and skin. Yes my skin! It's a golden olive shade, the color that many women payed fake tans for or needed the sun to obtain. I had it because I was mixed, my mother is Egptian and my father is Brazilian.

When I finished changing I walked down to the kitchen to get breakfast. As I made my way down the stairs there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called stepping closer to the door. But I was answered with another pair of knocks.

I checked the peephole to find my best friend Heather at the door, I opened it swiftly.

"Heather, you know you don't have to knock just come through the back door like you usually do." I told her closing the door behind her and walking into the kitchen to resume my previous preparations of breakfast. I pulled out some eggs, followed by sausage, bacon, and frozen buscuits.

"I know, just wanted to try something new, ya know!"

Heather is my best friend, as I stated before. She's also 18 and a Hotel Heiress, born into wealth like me. She's shorter than me at 5'4 (I'm 5'6) and a very busty gal. My proud asset is my ass while her's is her boobs, she's a D-Cup with a body for playboy, as a matter of fact she's done a few magazines for them. She's a very confident girl. But sometimes she can say things without a second thought. I on the other hand like to filter out what I say. But were both fun-seeking girls. She wasn't a fan of my geeky obsession with Naruto but like a true friend she supported me.

"Breakfast at 12:45 in the afternoon? I don't know how you sleep your mornings away, but I want some!" Heather spoke from a stool that faced the marble counter were I worked.

"Sure, and it's actually pretty rejuvenating, you should try it sometime." I said as I made a few adjustments, adding some more meat to the baking sheets before placing them into the oven and cracking two extra eggs. Then there was a knock at the front door.

Heather turned to me, "Expecting anyone?"

"No, I'm not." I said as I beat the eggs in a bowl. "Can you get the door for me...oh, and check through the peep hole before you open it."

Heather got up and walked to the door, turning a corner leaving her completely out of sight.

Then I heard her scream.

**Heather's POV**

Yeah she told me to check the peep hole but honestly, I didn't feel like doing it. So I opened the door.

* * *

By _SushiKamiChi_

**_So this Chapter was just pretty much to describe the characters' appearances, Kami's living situation, and a little bit of her background. _**

**_Honestly, don't know why I made Kami with an big ole' azz, was just tryna make her sound cute. And who don't like a big thun,thun,thun. ((Lyrics:Don't Drop that Thun, Thun, Thun)- luv that song.))_**

**_Anyways the story won't heat up until Chapter 3: Fuck Rule#1. Sorry people :-(_**

**_But I promise to stay in Character as much as possible. This will not be Out-Of-Character central. Deuces._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Decisions & Three Rules**

_Previously: _

_Heather got up and walked to the door, turning a corner leaving her completely out of sight._

_Then I heard her scream._

* * *

I ran around the corner as fast as I can, And was shocked to see the Akatsuki inside my house. Kakuzu had Heather by the neck against the wall. _Is this really happening? Is that really the Akatsuki? _I thought. I dropped the egg filled bowl on the floor, causing a loud crash in my direction and making my presence known.

I screamed as Kakuzu's left hand came charging at my throat and forcing me to the wall. Pein approached me as I struggled to breathe. He looked me in the eyes this his Rinnegans for a few seconds then turned away.

"Knock them out, Itachi." Was the last thing I heard before Itachi came forward, activating his Sharingans. _How fuckin' cool!_

And then darkness clouded my vision.

…...

I finally came too, and realized I was tied to one of our dining room chairs. I looked around and saw the room was empty except for Heather sitting tied up to my right.

"Heather?" I called, "Heather, wake up!"

"Hmm...what?" She groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Wake up!"

"Oh,hm..." She mumbled as she sat up straight. "What happened?"

"Your not gonna believe it! The Akatsuki are _here_!" I spoke with excitement.

"You mean that bunch you obsess about?"

"Yesss!"

"Your right, I don't believe it."

"But I'm being serious, you let them in and the Akatsuki,they-"

"So you know of us?" A calm voice entered the room, I recognized it immediately as Pein. I turned my head to see I was right. Pein had walked in with Konan behind him.

"Yeah, I do know who you guys are," I said attempting to stay calm and not freak out.

"How?" Was his next question as he stopped a few feet away from me. By now the room was becoming crowded as the other Akatsuki members entered the room.

"This place is fuckin' huge!" The Jashinist yelled.

"Yeah,un" Agreed the blonde-bomber.

"Tobi feels like he is a King in a Palace, Is the pretty lady a princess?" He said turning his orange mask in my direction. Heads turned on me waiting for my reply.

"No, I'm not a princess in anyway." I replied. I knew he was. That mask hid nothing from me. The buffoon Tobi was actually Obito Uchiha. I then looked Pein in the eyes.

"You want to know how I know who you guys are, then untie me and I'll tell you. _Just_ you, in another room."

Pein quickly thought about my demands and nodded to Konan. She walked over to me with a kunai and cut the ropes that had bounded me. I stood up and Pein walked through the oversized doors of the dinning room, pass the kitchen, and into one of the many sitting areas. He took a seat at one of the armchairs and gestures for me to follow. It felt weird having someone walk me around my own house, nonetheless gesture me to sit.

"Speak." He said in a dead tone. He was so commanding. As if talking to a dog, it kinda pissed me off but I knew better than to talk back to him since he could kill me at a whim.

"Yeah, well... you see the reason I know who you are is because here, in my world, you and the other members of Akatsuki are characters in a manga called Naruto."

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki? Explian! And what do you mean by _your _world?" Pein questioned.

"Yes the The Jinchuriki, he's the main character of the manga. The story centers around him and the Akatsuki are one of the antagonists..." I explained the basics to him, even letting him know that I knew the face behind the mask, leaving out Itachi's truth and the future events that will take place. I'm a firm believer on sticking with the story, except the part about Itachi going blind and dying. He didn't believe me at first but after I showed him the last pages of Naruto (right before Shippudden when Akatsuki gathers to talk about starting their plans) he finally believed me. I didn't tell him anything Shippudden related, I lied and told him that what I knew about the Akatsuki was through leaked illegal info that is no longer around to show.

When I finished explaining, I decided to ask him a question.

"So, um...how did you guys get here?"

He stared at me for a moment, probably thinking over if he should tell me or not.

"Jutsu." Was all he said before standing up and leading the way back to the dinning room where my best friend was still tied to the chair. Pein motioned Konan to release her.

"Damn, that took forever, thought that pierced face fucker might of hurt you or something." Heather spoke as her ropes where cut. She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"What did you call me?" Pein's eyes turned into slits as he glared at Heather.

"Nothing, she didn't mean it. I'm sorry on her behalf." I said stepping in front of my friend.

"Good. Teach her some manner." Pein said before motioning to Konan and Zetzu to follow him. Before leaving the room he gave a slight look to Tobi, which I alone caught. That look probably ment for him to follow as well since Tobi disappeared after a few moments.

"Teach _me _some manner!" Heather spoke ready fight. The thing is she thinks she's tough and she really isn't. She never fought a day in her life, she was just severely influence from tv shows, like _The Bad Girls Club. _

"Calm down Heather, I need to explain a few things to you. Those people over there in the cloaks are _killers! _So it would be in your best interest to stay on their good side and not try to fuck with them. Because that will only lead to _your_ death." I spoke to her in a hush voice.

"Yeah... I got it," She spoke rather sheepishly.

"Hey, do you smell that, un?" Deidara rose from his chair.

"Fuck yeah! It smells fuckin' amazing!" Hidan followed Deidara out to the kitchen.

"My breakfast!" I ran into the kitchen and pulled the baking sheet out of the oven that contained several sausages, bacon strips, and biscuits.

"Looks good!" Heather spoke eagerly.

"Yeah,un." Deidara agreed.

"I fuckin' want some." Hidan said as he picked up a bacon strip with his hand and began to eat it.

"No, it's not yours!" I smacked his hand, causing him to drop the bacon.

"Listen Bitch!-" Hidan started only to be cut off by Pein entering the room.

_That was fast, he sumed up what took me a half an hour in 10 minutes. Nice._

"Enough Hidan," Pein gathered the other members and gave them a brief vague description of what I told him in the other room. "And I've decided that we will be staying here for a while, until we are able to to get back to our world."

"What?" I asked in a dead tone. _Why wasn't I apart of this decision making process. It's my house!...And is this going to be like one of those FanFictions where the Akatsuki end up in some random fangirl's house?_

"How many rooms do you have here?" Pein directed the question to me.

"Six...but"

"Good. Zetsu and Sasori won't be needing a bed, so that leaves a spare. What are your names?"

_Oh yeah_, _we really didn't introduce ourselves. _

"I'm Kami, and this is Heather." I said motioning to Heather. "Just one thing, could we have some rules if you guys are gonna stay here."

"Rules?" Pein questioned.

"Yes, Like, No killing anyone from my world, Don't damage or destroy my home... oh, yeah and No rituals in the house."

"Fuck No,Bitch-" Hidan objected looking angrily at Kami.

"Alright." Pein spoke. " Akatsuki, please abide by those three three rules."

* * *

**By _SushiKamiChi_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Fuck Rule #1**

_Previously:_

"_Rules?" Pein questioned._

"_Yes, Like, No killing anyone from my world, Don't damage or destroy my home... oh, yeah and No rituals in the house."_

"_Fuck No,Bitch-" Hidan objected looking angrily at Kami._

"_Alright." Pein spoke. " Akatsuki, please abide by those three three rules."_

* * *

After telling the Akatsuki to follow the three rules, Pein left along with most of the them,leaving Hidan, Deidara and Tobi. Itachi was the last to walk through the doors, and I turned my head watch him leave, not to expecting him to also turn his head in my direction, probably feeling someone's eyes on him. We made eye contact for a brief second before he turned once again and left the room. He was sooo attractive! You read all the time that the Uchiha Clan was blessed with good looks but seeing it close up was definitely a sight to see.

Itachi Uchiha is the greatest ninjas ever!Not only is he drop dead gorgeous but he has the brains to compliment his appearance. Named a genuis, he graduated from the Academy at the top of his class at age 7. And a prodigy by mastering the Sharingan by 8, he passed the Chunin Exams at enrolled in ANBU half a year later,becoming captian at age 13. The possibility of his strength was uncanning. Yet he allowed his younger brother, Sasuke, to kill him out of his own guilt for murdering his entire clan. If he had not plan to die by the hands of his younger brother, there is no doubt in my mind that no one in the Naruto world could kill him. _No one...aside from his illness._

"Bitch! Did you hear me! I said I am hungry, cook something!" the loud mouth Jashinist called from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Food, NOW!" He barked.

I had, had enough of his yelling at me, I was pissed. But I didn't want him to kill me. But then I remembered _Rule #1No killing anyone from this world. _Which included me. I walked over to the knives that were kept on top of the counter in a knife holder and pulled out the first one.

"Listen punk, my name isn't "_Bitch," _it's Kami!" I spoke as I stepped closer to him with the knife. He smirked knowing what I was thinking.

"You wouldn't _Bitch, _fighting is definitely not your style," he said looking me up and down like a dog. _I hate when guys do that._ But he was right, fighting wasn't my thing, shopping, make up, and everything cute was my style. Not punching, kicking, and getting hurt. But that doesn't mean I'm not subject to change, especially given my current situation.

Without a second thought I stabbed the knife as fast and as hard as I could into Hidan's hand that he had leaning on the counter. When I saw the blood gush out, I started screaming. And I was joined with Heather screaming just as loud next to me.

"Well, Fuck she actually did it!" Hidan's smirk widened as he looked at the knife impaled inside of his hand.

"Didn't expect that,un" Deidara laughed on one of the stools. "And stop screaming, yeah. It's like you didn't expect him to bleed after stabbing him with a knife,un." Yeah, h_e's right but I didn't expect there to be so much._

"Tobi thinks Kami, is cool! Tobi said jumping on Deidara's back, only to be pushed off.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Heather asked.

"Well, I guess it does kinda sting." He responded. I let go of the knife and stepped back.

"Sting, it doesn't hurt...like really,really bad?"

"No, Bitch! Why would it?" He asked as he pulled the knife out of his hand and blood gushed from the open wound.

"Now," Hidan turned to me with an evil glint in his eyes, "Time for a little payback, _Bitch_!"

I ran as fast as I could out of the room down the hall screaming. But I wasn't fast enough for a ninja. I was tackled face-first, and felt a hard smack on my butt. "Damn, girl got an ass!" Hidan shouted before turning me over on my back. "Not much of a chest like your friend though." He said as he cupped my left breast with his hand.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I smacked his hand away.

"Oh, still being macho I see," He leaned in close to my face and I could feel his breath against my lips. He grabbed both my hands and placed them above my head. "You know, you very mouthy...and unexpecting," he said as he lowered his head at my neck, I could feel his breath on my neck with each word. "Plus your kinda cute...I like that." He said before coming down to kiss my lips.

Luckly I moved my head to the right fast enough and he only got the corner.

"Get off me, you Asshole!" I could tell just what type of man Hidan was. He was the type that would use a girl for all his selfish needs and then throw her away. Hell, probably sacrifice her to Jashin!

"No, Bitch! I still haven't gotten my payback yet!" He let go of my hands for a brief second, I used that time to attempt to fight him off by punching him in the face, but like he said, fighting isn't my style, it caused _me_ more pain to assault _him. "Ouch" _I said as I grabbed my hand. He then restrained my hands, once again, by holding them together above my head with one hand this time, while the other held the same bloody kitchen knife I stabbed him with.

"Wait... what are you?...Rule #1 You can't harm anyone from my world. I'm from this world so you can't touch me!" I said with a nervous smirk. _Maybe it was a bad idea to stab him in the hand with a knife,_I thought.

_ "_Fuck the Rules, Does it look like I give a fuck about those Rules?" He cursed as he held the knife in front of him.

_Yes definitely a bad idea to stab him in the hand with a knife._

_ "_Now its time for some payback, Bitch!-Oh, what do you want?"

I turned my head to see Itachi hovering next to us. _How did I not hear him walk over. _

"Get off of her." He spoke calmly, with his sharingans a blazed.

"No, fuck you. She has to learn her lesson."

"Which is?" He said in a dull flat tone.

"Not to fuck around with me, or you get fucked back!"

"We have Rules to follow." He said taking a step closer to our bodies on the floor.

"Yeah Uchiha, Well FUCK em'" And with that he crashed the knife into my body. I screamed expecting to feel the pain. But it didn't happen. The body that had been on top of me was gone and I was pulled off the floor.

Hidan was lying on the ground on the other side of the hallway. He was cursing under his breath as he stood up taking on a stance that I recognized as his fighting stance. He was able to take to running steps toward the Uchiha before to stitched hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off the ground.

"Enough,Hidan!"his partner said, stepping into the hallway.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, she stabbed my hand!" He said waving said hand in the air.

"I don't care if she ripped your head off, we have an agreement with them that we will not harm anyone of this world. We must honor that agreement."

"Fuck you Kakuzu-" Hidan started, but you could tell that Kakuzu had had enough. He simply punched Hidan in the head with one of his hands, causing him to be immediately knocked out. Kakuzu then dropped his body to the floor and left with a sigh.

"You know you should not have stabbed Hidan." Itachi spoke, now standing only a few feet away from me, and staring at me with is red eyes. He was both intimidating, and beautiful,I wanted to melt.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't really thinking." I said, looking directly into his eyes. It wasn't very smart to look any Uchiha with activated Sharingans in the eyes, but I had a gut feeling he wouldn't hurt me.

"You need to be careful." He said and swiftly turned to leave, from where he most likely came from.

"Thank you, Itachi." I called to him and he stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "You got him off of me,right. So I'm thanking you." I felt so shy and out of place all of a sudden. My cheeks were warm.

The iconic "Hn" was all I got before he continued out the room. I turned the opposite way and headed back to the kitchen. Leaving the unconscious zealot on the floor.

_A few minutes before..._

**Kisame's POV**

_Damn, I'm hungry. Should've had that sandwich before we did the Jutsu._

"Um.. what's up Itachi?" We had just left the kitchen and was making it down the hallway when Itachi suddenly stopped walking. I stopped as well and waited for my partner

"His eyes..." Itachi spoke in a distant voice.

"Who's eyes?" I wondered looking intently at Itachi.

"The way he was looking at her...I don't like it." He said again in a detached monotone voice.

"Itachi, I'm kinda confused. Who's looking at who?" He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Nothing." He said in a flat tone as he continued down the hallway. _Man, he's acting weird. __Wonder who he was talking bout'?_

A few seconds later a scream was heard.

"Is that Kami?" I wondered aloud.

Itachi stopped moving.

_What is up with him? _

He abruptly turned around and left back towards the kitchen.

_Hmm. Interesting..._

* * *

*****Please Review***** by SushiKamiChi

**Heyyy, WINNER!**

**YOU MADE IT TO CHAPTER 3! NOW THE DRAMA BEGINS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I love A Challenge**

_Previously_:

"_Thank you, Itachi." I called to him and he stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "You got him off of me,right. So I'm thanking you." I felt so shy and out of place all of a sudden. My cheeks were warm._

_The iconic "Hn" was all I got before he continued out the room. I turned the opposite way and headed back to the kitchen. Leaving the unconscious zealot on the floor._

* * *

When I returned to the kitchen I found Heather, Deidara, and Tobi looking at raw whole chicken laying out on the counter. Heather was poking it side with a disgusted face, Deidara was shaking his head, while Tobi was making the chicken's legs dance. It made me uncomfortable being near Tobi, knowing who he actually was.

"Kami, Your alive!" Heather said running to hug me.

"Yes, this no help from you." I spoke with no emotion. I was serious though, I would've been running after Hidan full speed if he chased Heather out of the room with a knife.

"But, I wanted to! I ran but Tobi pulled me back telling me that he was hungry, then Deidara agreed and they tried to make me cook. I told them that I can't cook and-"

"It's fine, I forgive you" I interrupted. Walking over to the raw meat.

"You do? Well that's weird... you don't usually forgive that easily." That's true, I don't forgive easily but a good came out of a bad situation. I realized that everyone would probably be hungry, so I told the two Akatsuki members in the room to leave while I cooked. It was already past 4, if I started dinner now I would be able to finish by 6. As I prepared the chicken, Heather cleared off the the abandoned breakfast.

"So how did you end up getting away from Hidan?" Heather spoke as she disposed of the last remaining pieces of bacon. I knew she would ask, so she could know how I escaped such an impossible situation.

"Oh,... Kakuzu helped me out... and um, Itachi" I said the second name with a smile.

"The Weasel?" Even though Heather didn't read Naruto, she knew pretty much everything I knew since I would tell her what happened in the latest chapters. "I understand why Kakuzu, would since he's Hidan's partner and usually keeps him in check. But why Itachi? I don't get it?"

"Me neither, I'm just glad that he was able to help me." I said as I washed the chicken.

"Bet you are, he's your favorite character isn't he?" She looked at me with a grin. I but I didn't respond.

"Why don't you go and make sure our new guest are alright." I said while I placed the cleaned chicken on a cutting board.

"Fine," She said with a sigh, "but we're not done talking about what happended with you and Itachi." with that she left.

I've never cooked a whole chicken before. We have our own personal Chef,Tyler, that usually cooks for us, but that didn't mean I didn't know a thing or two about how to cook. I've watched my mother cook every Thanksgiving and Christmas when we would dismiss the help for the day. I would always be her little assistant, cutting the vegetables, measure the ingredients, and telling her if it needed more salt or not. Usually when my parents left for their jobs, they would still have the Chef Tyler show up to cook my meals for me. He would stay in our backyard 2 bedroom,Guest House along with the babysitter, so I have food service 24/7. But being of legal age, I wanted to be responsible and learn to stop relying on the help. So I told my parents no babysitter and no Chef Tyler. _Man was I dumb. _Now I'm stuck cooking for ten people. Well let's get to it then, I pulled out a knife from it's holder and began to dissect the bird.

**Heather's POV**

_I wonder what happened with Kami and Itachi. _I thought as I walked down the hallway in search of the Akatsuki. _I hate it when she hides information from me. Especially if it has to do with a guy._

It took a while for me to find them in this massive house. Of course my house was slightly bigger since my parents had more than just one kid, unlike Kami, three including myself to be exact. I found most of them in what we call the 'Entertainment Room.' The E-Room was where all the game systems were, along with a giant flat screen that hung on the farthest wall. There's a DVD collection from cielling to floor that stretched across two of the four walls. In a room extending from the E-Room was the Theater complete with it's own popcorn machine, soda fountain, and varies candies. Three of the Akatsuki were gathered around the oversized tv. They seemed to be trying to turn it on, well Tobi was, Hidan and Deidara where on the couch shouting orders at him, of how they think it works. Kisame was looking through the vast DVD collection. I walked over the tv and turned it on, throwing the remote to the members on the couch.

"Thanks, un" Deidara was about to catch the remote, but Hidan's hand caught it first.

"Too slow, Mothafucker!" and started running through the channels. Tobi ran over and snatched the remote from Hidan causing the three of them to enter a shouting match.

"FUCK YOU BOTH, I HAD THE REMOTE FIRST!"

"TOBI WANTS TO WATCH CARTOONS!"

"NO, I'M NOT WATCHING CARTOONS,UN!"

I walked over to Kisame, He would no where the rest of the members where, especially Itachi.

"Hey, do you know where the other's are?"

He looked up from the shelf of DVD's, "Yeah, that room down the hall with all those books."

I thanked him and proceeded to the Library. Of course they would be in there. From what Kami told me about each member of the Akatsuki, they are the types to read any information they could gather on this new world. The Library was almost back where the kitchen was, it has large glass doors with large glass windows. It's a rather open room allowing anyone to look in from both inside and outside the house. The view from the Library was always gorgeous because it overlooked the ocean, and right now had a dieing sun laying on it's surface.

Through the see-through doors I was immediantly able to see Itachi lounging on one of the arm chairs reading. On the couch was Konan and Pien also with a book in their hands. When I walked through the doors no one looked up from their books or acknowledged my presence. It was quiet. I could now see Sasori browsing the shelves of books and Zetzu was in the far corner of the room, quietly talking to himself. _Hm, I wonder if he's doing that arguing thing with himself that Kami told me about? _I thought.

Kakuzu was immediantly to my right seated at a desk, he had a bunch of color paper in his hands, that I assume was money, and was organizing and counting it. _Damn, has he never heard of a bank? Do they have banks in his world?... Either way you could clearly tell that man must love his money._

I made my way over to Itachi, even when I stood a few feet in front of him, he didn't look up.

"Do you want something?" He asked turning a page. Looking down at him at such a close distance, I could tell that he was really attractive. Like really _really_ attractive. This guy is Fuckin Hot! _Props for Kami, she always has good taste in men._

"Um, yeah. Kami told me that you helped her escape from Hidan." I spoke a bit awkwardly..._was I being..shy? Never in my life have I ever been shy... especially towards the opposite sex. I loved talking, and flirting with guys. I was a queen at it, but for some reason he was making me feel...speachless._

"Yes, I did." He said as he turned another page. _Was he really even reading._ I looked at the book and saw that he was nearly half way through the book. He couldn't possibly be reading _that_ fast.

I decided to turn on my flirting techniques, I started to play with my hair and and gave him a cute smile.

"Oh...um, yeah. _Thanks_ for, um helping her."

"Hn," Was all I got as a response. It irritated me that he still hadn't looked up at me. Was I not worth his time? Was that book more interesting than me? But he went out of his way to help Kami. It pissed me off. _But wait, what am I doing? _I thought. Kami had told me so many times how much she adored Itachi, Hell, she cried in my lap when he supposedly dies. Yet here I am flirting with him.

_But..._ I know Kami, she would never make the first move when it came to guys. Sure she's confidant with her body, and she should be cause her ass is an instant killah. But she became so timid when it came to men, while I wasn't. I always put myself out there and always got who and what I want. That's why I got her last boyfriend, and her past love interest before that. She clearly couldn't get or keep a man. She wouldn't give them what they wanted. She didn't know how to take care of them. But I do. And that's why they came to me. I turned and did my best strut out the room, swaying my hips with each step, and turned around to check if Itachi was looking. Of course he wasn't. _He's definitely a tough cookie. _I exited the Library and walked normally back to the kitchen to my gullible best friend. _I love a challenge._

_*****Please Review!*** **By __SushiKamiChi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The First Supper**

_Previously:_

**_Heather's POV_**

_I turned and did my best strut out the room, switching my hips with each step, and turned around to check if Itachi was looking. Of course he wasn't. He's definitely a tough cookie. I exited the Library and walked normally back to the kitchen to my gullible best friend. I love a challenge._

* * *

**Kami's POV**

I had just put the now bite sized pieces of battered chicken in the deep frier when Heather came in. She immediantly sat on the stool in front of me.

"Are the guys doing alright?" I asked setting a pot to boil, I decided that I'll make one of those KFC mash bowls.

((Author's Note: For those of you that don't know it or have never had it, Please for the love of Jashin, get on that. Cuz That shit is Good!-End Of Author's Note))

"Yep, the loud ones are in the E-Room. I had to help them with the tv though, haha. And the quiet ones are in the Library."

"Oh, alright." We have those stoves where water boils in 90 seconds so I placed the entire bag of potatoes into the boiling water.

"I talked to Itachi."

_Wait what!? _I looked at her.

"Yep, he's very sweet...Seems like he would have helped anyone who was being harasses by Hidan, Don't you think?" Heather was now staring intensely into my eyes. And I had to agree, she did have a point. The _real_ Itachi was a peaceful, caring person. He just put on a facade like he didn't care. I'm sure he just helped me out on a whim,_Right_?

This made me sad, and feel less special for some reason. I shyed away from my friends gaze and returned to my work.

The rest of the time spent cooking was mostly me staying silent. While Heather talked. I felt bad not being as responsive as she probably would like, but my mind was somewhere else. When the Dinner was finished I used the intercom to let the others know. As they gathered into the dinning room I placed the food on the table. I had been so hungry, from not being able to eat my late breakfast that I had already started eating from a bowl in the kitchen after I intercomed.

Pein came around and took a seat at one of the Heads of the table. Konan followed and sat to his right, while Tobi to his right. As the table filled in I decided to take the second head of the table and was shocked when I saw Itachi sit to my right, along with Kismae by his side.

"What is this**?Why is the meat cooked"** Zetsu asked emerging from the table in front of me.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot. Would raw lamb be better for you?" I asked rising from my seat.

"**I would rather have human flesh- **Lamb will be just fine." Zetsu said taking the seat next to Konan. I set my half eaten bowl on the table and went into the kitchen to retrieve the meat for the cannibal plant. When I returned to the dinning room I was shocked to see that my seat was being occupied by Heather. I handed Zetsu the plate of raw lamb and walked over to Heather.

"Um, I was sitting there Heather." For some reason being in the same room as Itachi was making me nervous.

"Oh my God! Really Kami, what are we two. Your gonna cause a tantrum cause I took your seat?" Her outburst startled me. And I could here a few snickers behind me at the table which made me feel embarrassed. _Why was she acting like this? But of course it wasn't the first time she's publicly ridiculed me._

"Well, um... where did you put my plate?" I asked when I noticed it was no longer in the spot I left it.

"Oh, I moved over there," She pointed down to the other end of the table, next to Zetzu. I walked back down and took my new seat next. I looked back down to where I once sat, only to see a pair of red eyes capture my gaze. The eye contact, if you could call it that, was so short I had to question myself if it had even happened. I decided that I wouldn't look back down there for the rest of the dinner.

"This is Fuckin', good." Hidan shouted with food in his mouth. It surprised me that he hadn't tried to attack me again and was actually complimenting me since our last encounter a few hours ago didn't really end on a good note. _Guess Kakuzu probably talked to him_.

"Yeah, un. It's great." The Blonde said in between bites. I looked around and saw a few nods agreeing with the statement.

"Thanks." I said proudly. Cooking was fun for me, I usually only did it with my mother so cooking-solo was different. Definitely a lot more work.

I glanced over at Tobi, he was across to the left of me, just sitting there staring at his plate. He looked up at me and I immediantly looked back down. _I gotta stop staring at these guys... Or at least get better at it so I won't get caught._

Most of the guys were immersed in conversation. Deidara and Sasori had filled in next to Tobi and were arguring about art. _Typical. _At the end of the table Heather seemed as though she was talking to an unresponsive Itachi_. _While Kisame, who seemed to be listening to her attempt at a conversation, was laughing to himself. Closer to me Kakuzu, ate his food quietly while Zetsu argued to himself about the food not being human. Konan and Pein were talking in hushed voices. Out of curiosity I peaked back at Tobi only to find his plate empty and him staring at me. I felt my eyes go wide and quickly looked down.

"This is some Fuckin' house." Hidan spoke at me as he piled his plate with seconds. "How do you get a house like this?"

Appearently this was a question on everyone's mind as all eyes where on me. I felt my face heat up as the thought of Itachi watching me swept my mind, but I didn't dare to look over at him to check. I took a calming breath and spoke.

"My parents, they in the business." I said surprising normal.

"_Business? _What _Business?" _Kakuzu asked leaning in intently.

"Oh the Film Industry, My dad is a Director and my mom is an actress." It felt weird telling people what my parents did. Most people already know who they were and what they did. Not to mention our last name, Santone', was pretty much a multi-million dollar empire. Apparently if things keep going as they are we'll be Billionaires by the time they're 50. Well, _they'll_ be Billioniares. My bank account was pretty poor compared to theirs, I too, follow my parents in the indusrty and was a child star at age 7, being a regular actress on a tv show until I was 10. With a few roles in a couple hit movies here and there, directed by my dad,I was able to celebrate my first million by age 13.

"Oh! Tobi's wants to be an actor, Tobi's really good at acting!"

"I bet you are." I said as I turned my head towards the other end of the table. Just in time to see a smirk leave Itachi's face.

"That sounds like an interesting job,they probably travel a lot. Where are they now?" Konan spoke for the first time since meeting. She seemed nice and genuinely interested about the careers of my parents.

"They do travel pretty often, they're actually filming overseas in a country called Venezuela."

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked curiously.

"Bet, they didn't want their annoying, Bitch of a daughter tagging along." Hidan said finishing his second plate and leaning back in his chair with contempt.

"Actually," I glared at Hidan, " I chose not to go."

"Why not,yeah? Don't you like to travel,un? Deidare asked joining in on the Q&A.

"I do, I love to travel and experience new things. I just don't like the heat." As I got to the end of my answer, I kinda heard the childishness of my decision. And watched as everyone's face drop to my response.

"You won't go somewhere just because it's too hot?" Kisame asked completely taken back.

"That's fuckin' stupid! The most studpidest thing I've ever heard!" Hidan turned to his partner seated directly across from him, "Kakuzu, don't you think that that is the most dumbest shit you've ever heard in your life?"

"No. It doesn't even come close to the shit that you say on a daily." Kakuzu's voice was calm and steady, "If she doesn't want to go somewhere because of the climate, then that's her choice. Why should I care?"

"But didn't you go to Paris with your boyfriend, Kami?" Heather said in aloud projected voice that seemed to end anyother conversations "I think you two also went to Milan too,right?"

_Why was she saying this in front of all these people, and making it sound as if I'm in a relationship, escpially in front of-_

"Oh, I fuckin 'see," Hidan had a huge grin on his face, "So you do travel to hot places, but only with your little boyfriend?"

"No! No!, I don't have a boyfriend for the moment, thank you very much." I said with heavy sarcasm. "And Paris and Milan are in Europe! Not the boiling continent of South America!" I was heated, pissed! Why was Heather doing this shit. She's done it before a few times in the past with our other groups of friends. Not only is it embarrassing for me but it's completely inappropriate.

"Oh I forgot." Was all she responded with a dull tone. "Whatever happened to Chris? I mean you guys where together for so long."

"Chris?" Chris was my first boyfriend that I had in middle school. It was purely innocent since we where so young. " I didn't travel with Chris," _And she knew this_, "I only traveled with Mark!"_And she knew that too. _

"Oh, oops... my bad, you've just had so many its hard to keep track, you know?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Mark was my only real boyfriend that I messed around with. Chris may have taken my first kiss, but Mark took it all.

"Oh so that's how you are?" Hidan asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"No, It's not!" I yelled losing my cool,and rising from my seat. "I'm not like that!"

"That's not what you '_best friend' _over there is saying,yeah." Deidara teased.

"She's not my friend. She's just some slut that fucked my ex-boyfriend while I was still with him." I said as I mad my way to her end of the table.

"_'Slut!,' _I am not a-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as my fist connected with her face. I had never punched anyone before, with the exception of some little bitch named Tammi in second grade who stole my Snickers bar. I love Snickers.

*****Please Review!*** **By _SushiKamiChi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Change**

_Previously:_

_"'Slut!,' I am not a-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as my fist connected with her face. I had never punched anyone before, with the exception of some little bitch named Tammi in second grade who stole my Snickers bar. I love Snickers._

* * *

I was in my room crying on the bed at the embarrassment that had taken place. After I punched Heather in the face I walked out of the dinning room, up the stairs, and straight to my room. I've been in here for the past hour. I had cried my eyes out, when I came to the realization that I'm going to have to eventually go back down stairs and face not only her but the Akatsuki, especially Hidan. The other's for the most part won't bother me about what was said, but not Hidan. He harass me about it until I broke. Mark was a touching subject for me. We had been together for two years, and like Heather said, we traveled, _a lot_. Mark was such a fun, adventurous guy. He pulled me out to do some crazy stuff, like deep sea diving, sky diving, swim with sharks, it was endless the list of stuff we had done. And being intimate was one of them. I loved with all my heart.

I could still remember the night I caught him cheating on me with Heather. It was last Summer and I had just finished a photo shoot early and wanted to surprise him at his place. The only car parked in his driveway was his own meaning both his parents where out. I used my spare key to let myself in and made my way to his bedroom. As I reached reached the steps I heard... '_noises,_' moaning, bed squeaking, the whole enchilada. My heart dropped to my stomach as I ran I the stairs and bust through his door. They were both wrapped in his black sheets, with is body on top of her's. Heather opened her eyes and saw me immediately in the door frame.

"Ooops." Was all she had said. Mark turned around and had a frightened expression and said the typical movie lines, "Oh...Kami, I'm sorry. I am so _so_ sorry, I can explian, I swear!" He climbed off of her and ran towards me nearly stumbling over a pair of red heels.

"Explain,then." I said calmly as tears rolled down my face. He didn't say anything and tried to hug me. I pushed him off and he landed on the floor he smelt disguising... but it wasn't the smell of sin, it was more like...alcohol. "_Explain_!" I shouted.

At this point Heather had already put on most of her clothes. "Kami, It was all him. I swear! I came over here looking for you, and he was drunk and started flirting with me...and I, I just don't know what happened." and she busted out crying.

In the end I forgave her. She was mu childhood best friend and swore to me, _promised_ me that he used excessive force on her. When she told me that I was done with him. I never talked to him ever again, blocking his number and telling our Gate Security, that he is no longer a welcomed guest.

There was a knock on the door before it open. It was Konan. She gracefully approached me and sat next to on the bed. There was a moment of silence until she spoke, "Heather left."

I didn't respond. I just pulled my legs up and laid my head on my knees.

"After she regained consciousness-" she began.

"_Wait_,What do you mean by '_After she regained consciousness'?" _I questioned turning my head to look at her warm blue eyes.

"That assault you made to her face knocked her out for a good 20 mins."

I was shocked, I never meant to knock her out. I was just so upset with her.

"Is she alright?" I asked, my voice sounding small.

"Yes, she's fine." I could see a small smile on her face appear. "Your very kind, still worrying about her, even after she's done some spiteful things to you."

"Yeah, I know." I frowned at that.

"May I ask, _why_?" She tilted her head slightly in a curious manner and leaned in to me. I looked away and back down at my knees. _That's a good question. _

"I guess...cause she's my best friend. I've known her since I was very young, and she wasn't always like this. She used to be nicer. And treat me better." My voice drifted as I recalled vast memories of times when I needed her and she was there for me. In the past we were inseparably. We told each other all our secrets and she became more than a best friend to me. She became my sister. Being an only child I genuinely felt as though she was my blood. Even my parents welcomed her as a second daughter.

"Kami, Friendships are always changing." Konan spoke pulling me back to the present, " I know you believe that she is your best friend, and there is no doubt in my mind that she once was, in the _past_. But Friends change. People change. I'm sure that you yourself isn't the same person you once where when you where younger. Best Friends is an honorary title that you have to earn. They are the people that are there for you through it all. They are reliable and in no shape or form would _ever_ want to hurt one another." I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and begin to rub it soothingly. My only thoguhts was _She is right._

After a moment she stood up and made her way to the door before stopping with her hand on the door knob. "And you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you about what was discussed during dinner. Pein already addressed everyone that the matter not be brought up."

My chest felt as if a weight had been lifted off it, and I could finally breath."Thank you so much, Konan. Honestly, coming up here and talking to me... it was _very_ kind of you."

"Yes, your welcome, Kami." She said with a smile, before opening the door. But she didn't walk through. "I think I should tell you, that I was asked by someone who seemed very concerned about you, to check on you. I would have done so anyways tomorrow, for my own sake. But this person seemed pretty persistent that I check on you now."

"Who? I asked.

"Hidan."

*****Please Review*** **by SushikamiChi

* * *

**Heyyy everyone,So you just read the first 6 Chapters of "Encounters of the Akatsuki Kind" please let me know how you're liking the story so far. **

**Right now it's finals season for me so I just wanna say Good luck to anyone else that may be taking them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Threat**

_Previously:_

"_Yes, your welcome, Kami." She said with a smile, before opening the door. But she didn't walk through. "I think I should tell you, that I was asked by someone who seemed very concerned about you, to check on you. I would have done so anyways tomorrow, for my own sake. But this person seemed pretty persistent that I check on you now."_

_"Who? I asked._

_"Hidan."_

* * *

_"Hidan?...Hidan! _Of all people, why him? And why was he so "concerned." Reading the manga, he never seemed like the type to be bothered by another person's well being, other than his own. So why was he starting now, _with me? _Especially since a few hours ago he was sexually harassing me on the floor.

*Knock,knock,knock.

I looked up to see the door enter and Tobi walk in. _What's with these people not waiting for me to let them in? What if I was naked or something?_

I wasn't particularly keen to see Tobi, since I knew who he was. He silently walked over to the side of my bed and sat down on the edge keeping his feet on the floor and his back facing me.

"If your here to check on me, you don't have to. Konan was just here, she talked to me and I'm all good now." I said calmly, I just wanted him out of my room as fast as possible.

He didn't reply. He just sat there silently. I started to panic mentally, _What if he knows that I know his secret? _I looked at my door. I'm fast, very fast... but not ninja fast. Hidan already demonstrated that to me earlier. We where alone in the room, and he was so close. Seated only a few inches a part, I could easily reach out and touch him if I wanted to.

"You know who I am." He finally spoke in a voice much lower than the usual Tobi voice. The way he stated it wasn't a question. It was a _fact_.

I made the conscious decision to be honest with him. He already spoke to me in his real voice, so he must have already come to the answer that I knew.

"Yes, I know your Obito... Obito Uchiha." My voice cracked at the end showing my fear about the current situation. Quicky, before I could realize what had happened I was pinned on my stomach with a blade at my throat. He had somehow managed to flip me so I lie facedown, climb on my back, and pull a kunai. "How did you know I knew?" my voice sound muffled as my face was pushed into the covers of my bed.

"Well, before when we had first met, your eyes... they seem to look at me as if you could see right through me. It felt as if my mask had hid nothing from you, I thought of it as just my mere imagination. When Pein informed me about your knowledge of us, I was still skeptical until..." he trailed off.

"_Until_, what?" I asked, becoming more uncomfortable as the weight of his boding increasingly made it harder to breath.

"Until dinner, when you made that comment about my acting skills."

_Shit. _

He lowered his body closer to me, touching my neck with the cold metal.

"You will not tell a soul, or I will _kill_ everyone you care about...friends, _family_. And leave you alive, and alone in this world." I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke, so I assumed his mask was off. He spoke each word with a lethal promise lased into it. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand... I won't tell anybody,_ouch._" He added more pressure to the blade and I felt a sharp pain where the metal steal pressed on my neck.

"Good." And then he vanished. I looked around the room to make sure I was alone before I hurried to the bathroom to look at my wound. When I looked in the mirror I saw a single line of blood trialing out. It wasn't deep, just slightly thicker than a paper cut. After putting a towel to my neck and applying pressure to stop the light bleeding, I went back to my bed and lied down. _This is too much to handle._ I thought closing my eyes.

"DOGGIE!" Tobi squealed loudly from downstairs. I shot out of bed and ran down the stairs.

_Pooches! Crap, how could I have forgotten about my baby. Even with all that's happened today, I'm a bad bad mother, a horrible mother. Oh no, he hasn't eaten all day, none the less been let outside._ _He probably left me something to clean in his play room. _Usually Pooches sleeps with me, curled up on the pillow next to me, but he was howling all night last night and wouldn't stop. So I put him in his play room with his toys, and forgot about him.

When I hit the last step of the stairs I could hear Tobi still cooing over the dog, that really pissed me of and scared me at the same time, I didn't want _him _anywhere near Pooches_._ I followed the voice to the E-Room. I quickly pushed open the door and to see Poochies in the arms of Tobi.

"Tobi wants to know what your name is?"

I ran over and snatched Poochies, from the masked man. "Don't touch him!" I yelled.

"But, Tobi just wanted to play with him." He spoke with a very depressing tone in his voice. As if he was a child denied a new toy. _His acting skills are amazing. Its like he was a whole different person. _Too bad I wasn't falling for it.

"No." I said angrily.

"Oh, come on, yeah. Poor guy just wanted to play with him,un." Deidara said, surprisingly defending his future partner.

Then I remembered I needed to act as if I didn't know his real identity.

"Right,um... it's just that. With all that's happened today, I kinda forgot to take care of him. So I'm gonna do that now." I looked around the room, all ten members of the Akatsuki were present, including Hidan. We made eye contact for a moment before I turned my head and glanced at the clock. "So it's ah,... pretty late now. Would you like me to show you guys to your rooms before I go take care of this little guy?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Konan said as she rose from her seat, with a small smile.

With Pooches in hand and eight of the members following, we made our way up stairs to the bedrooms and telling them that all of the rooms on the floor were available, pointing to the exceptions being my room and and my parents.

"Each room has its own personal bathroom and there are two other separate bathrooms on the floor as well. If you need them they're on the East and West wings." They nodded in understanding.

"Tobi wants the bed!" he said before running down the hall.

"Oh no you don't,un!" Deidara spoke as he chased him.

I didn't wait to see who went into which room. I was to tired, and too overwhelmed about the events that took place today. After placing Pooches outside and cleaning up his mess due to my neglect, I gave him three cans of food which he gobbled down quickly. I lifted him up, walked to my room, I placed him on the pillow next to me and went straight to bed.

_Damn, _I thought as I drifted to sleep_,this has been one hell of a day._

*****Please Review!*** **by SushiKamiChi

* * *

**Heyyy, took my first final today. Got a 60, but passed with a 77 for the semester!**

**Let me know how you likin' the story so far. **

**I should have a new chapter up by tomorrow night or the night .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Why?**

_Previously:_

_Damn, I thought as I drifted to sleep,this has been one hell of a day._

* * *

I woke up to Pooches' tongue, eagerly kissing my face.

"Good Mornin' Pooches," I yawned and locked at my clock. 9:20am. _Oh nooo,it is way to early to be up._ I turned my head away from the fur ball and curled up to return back to the dream realm.

_Knock,knock,knock. _I could hear the door knob turn as the door slowly opened._ This is really starting to piss me off that no one waits for me to let them in._ I pretended to be asleep, last time someone opened my door I got a threat against my loved ones and a slash on my neck. I didn't hear anyone walk in, but assumed they did as I felt the bed sink in as a body sat on the edge.

"You awake?" it was Hidan. I laid still. I didn't want to talk to him, I was still confused as to why he was so persistent to get Konan to check on me. I felt his hand lightly touch my face and remove the restless strands of hair across my face. Pooches was yapping, making friendly high pitch sounds, and then he jumped on my face.

"Ah shit, Pooches!" I sat up and rubbed my face to ease the pain, "that fuckin' hurt!" yes he was a small breed, Boston Terrior to be exact, but it still hurt having 30lbs to the face. Hidan was still seated on my bed and was staring at me. Not wearing a shirt, _Wait, what?_ He looked different for some reason, his face was relax and his eyes solemn. _Why was he looking at me like that? And why did it look vaguely familiar? _Then I remembered about his payback. We were alone in the room and he could easily do whatever he wanted with me. Even though he was told to leave me alone, Hidan was the type of person to do as he pleased and not listen to anybody else. I scooted away from him, my breathe quickening as I grew fearful of what he will do to me. He turned and reached out his hand, firmly grabbing my shoulder and holding me in place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kami" He said earnestly, staring deeply into my eyes. _Why does he keep looking at me like that? And he actually said my name and not 'Bitch!'_

I nodded and staid still. When he didn't say anything else I asked him the question that's been on my mind. "Why did you tell Konan to check on me last night? She said you were worried about me and really wanted to see if I was alright."

He let go of my shoulder and looked away from me. He sat as Tobi did with his feet hanging off the bed and his bare back to me, he wasn't as close as Tobi was,though. His back was nicely toned, _Hmm,nice, very nice. I wonder if he has abs too?_

"I don't know why, I asked her. " He finally said. "I don't know why I care... But it pisses me off." His voice changed into a dark tone as he said the last part. I could feel that he was genuinely frustrated by the fact that he cared about my well being.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before, when I brought you to the ground." He spoke again. _Why was he being all out-of-character? _It made me uncomfortable. He was being so sincere, and nice. He even apologized to me in case he hurt me, and that was very..._sweet._

"Well, it is _my_ fault. I stabbed you in the hand. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." I crawled over to the edge and sat beside him. From this angle I could see that his arms were just as toned as his back. _Hmm, if only I could get a look at his abs. _

"Yeah your right, it is your fault. Why'd you do it, anyway?" His question made me embarrassed because I knew my answer was a stupid one. He continued, "Was that some fuckin' weird way of flirting, cause if it was you've got one hell of a fuckin' kinky side don't you?" I looked up at him glaring, _great the old Hidan is back._

"No asshole, I wasn't flirting with you," I saw his muscles tighten, as I continued. "I did it because I've read so many FanFictions of OC's stabbing you, and wanted to see what it's like! Why would I ever want to flirt with a jerk like you?" He seemed to frown at my last comment, but I didn't care. Who was he to think I was even the slightest bit interested in him.

"Ha, oh really. You feel that strongly..." He stood up abruptly and walked to the door, "Well, Bitch! Hurry and get your fat ass up!" As he opened the door he yelled "I'm fuckin' hungry!" Before slamming the door behind him.

*****Please Review!***** by SushiKamiChi

* * *

**So pooches is finally getting some action, it wasn't noted before but he's black. I just squeezed him in the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one because i had just remembered that I made Kami have a dog...oops, my bad.**

**Also , since you got this far, you probably wanna know what happens next. If you do then please 'Follow' the story. Thanks.**

**I update, almost everyday, cuz I personally dislike weekly updates, and loathe monthly ones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Character 9:**

**Just Following Orders**

_Previously:_

"_No asshole, I wasn't flirting with you," I saw his muscles tighten, as I continued. "I did it because I've read so many FanFictions of OC's stabbing you, and wanted to see what it's like! Why would I ever want to flirt with a jerk like you?" He seemed to frown at my last comment, but I didn't care. Who was he to think I was even the slightest bit interested in him._

_"Ha, oh really. You feel that strongly..." He stood up abruptly and walked to the door, "Well, Bitch! Hurry and get your fat ass up!" As he opened the door he yelled "I'm fuckin' hungry!" Before slamming the door behind him._

* * *

"It must be lonely being here alone, when do your parents return from filming?" Konan asked. We had already finished breakfast and were all at the table chatting.

"In another month, and it's actually not that bad being here alone. I'm out most nights anyways or have a few of my friends over." Heather may have been my best friend but she wasn't my _only_ friend.

"What do you do at night, un?" Deidara was seated next to me along with his partner. To my other side was Konan, who chose to sit beside me rather than with Pein at the other head of the table. Tobi was on the opposite side as well. He didn't talk to me anymore when he was 'Tobi,' and I was thankful, because I didn't want any type of communication with him after our last endeavor. Even though the cut had almost completely healed over night, I still kept my distance.

"Obviously not work since your riding on mommy and daddy's money." Sasori still joined us, though he didn't eat, probably to be polite. Though I wish he hadn't. He was such an annoying person to be around, the manga never described his obsession with time. While I cooked he would come in every few minutes to ask when it would be finished, as if he was going to eat. Then he would say a little remark about how slow I was before he left. It was beyond irritating. He acted as if he was always in a rush or had somewhere to be. _Like seriously Sasori, where are you going? Your are not in Naruto anymore._

"Actually Sasori, I make my own cash. So I don't need their money." I glared at him and then turned my attention to Deidara, "Well, I get paid to go to clubs and promote them, but I don't really like the club scene, so I don't do it often."

"How much do hey pay you?" Kakuzu grumbled. _Of course he wanted to know._

"Hmm, Around $250."

"Cheap."

"Thousand."

His eyes widened at the thought of being payed so much money just for showing up at a place. "Nice."

I cleared the table, and packed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher . As I was opening a can of food for Pooches Pein walked into the kitchen.

"Kami," He waited until I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Has Hidan talked to you about his behavior from yesterday?" _What, how did he know?_

"Um, yeah earlier this morning before breakfast, how did you know?"

"Well, after Kakuzu told me about his actions, I spoke with him and ordered him to make peace with you. What he did was out of line, especially since your allowing us to stay in your home. The least he can do is respect you and your rules."

So Pein was the reason for Hidan's odd apology, and to think he was actually doing from his own conscious. He left after I thanked him for playing peace keeper and I went over to the library. I had received a script from my agent for a movie role a couple days ago. Before I accept anytime of acting role, I like to research my character so I know if I can bring the script to life. Sometimes I get scripts to play some bimbo sex-symbol so that the male who watch the movie don't get bored half way, but I always declined. I never liked those types of women in the movie, the poor beautiful actor whose only role is to wear revealing outfits while the male lead saves her life. I liked to be the strong powerful female in the movie, who live or die had the audience missing her wit and dry humor, because that to me was the most attractive thing any woman or man could be. My mother taught me that lesson when I first started getting bigger roles two years ago. She wanted me to be seen as an honorable actress.

On my 16th birthday my mother sat me down and said, "_Kami, I want you to start thinking about what you want to be in this industry and how you want to be seen as. This isn't the job for the kind hearts, you need to grow cold to gossips and rumor. Stay focus on what you want. If you want to be seen as a respectable actress then take respectable roles, not the busty blonde that dies in the next scene. You are what present yourself to the world, so rely on your skills and raw talents, not your looks. Your a beautiful girl, but be more than just a pretty face with a body." _My father agreed, telling me_ "Kam-Kam, be the Angelina Jolie not the Megan Fox." _My mother laughed at this, _"Haha, Alright Ribeiro, you've drank enough for tonight. And Kami, just remember that either way, we both love you and wish only the best for you no matter what role you pick, or what you decide to do with your life._

When I entered the library, I saw Pein in the armchair with a book in his hands. He looked up and nodded in my direction, I returned his greeting with a small smile and he bowed his head back into his book. Kakuzu was seated in a desk seemingly counting his money, _didn't he ever get tired of doing that? _He too gave me a slight nod, but returned to his counting before I could reply. Konan was seated on the couch forming origami with colored paper. She was so focused in her work that she didn't look up as I approached her. The different shades of blues and greens all seem to fit beautifully as she added bits of white to her piece. _I wonder what she's making?_

"It's a bouquet of Blue Roses" She answered the question in my mind.

"Wow, Konan it's amazing, it doesn't even looks like it's made of paper!" It didn't, She had perfected the art of origami so well that it no longer looked like a bunch of cut out papers, but the real thing.

"Thank you," She replied, glancing at me with a smile before looking back at her art.

I made my way to the back of the library to where the computer was, disappearing behind multiple rows of shelves filled with books. My father loved books, of course he hadn't read all the ones in the library because there was far too many, he filled all the shelves with books that he had even the slightest bit of interest on reading. My dad has this room on his bucket list, planing to read them all before he dies. The library was his version of a man cave, claiming that just being here gave him ideas for new movies.

I took a seat at the desk and turned on the computer, while I waited for the device to wake up I felt the vibrations of my phone buzz in my bra as I received an incoming call._ Hey, I didn't have no pockets. _I pulled it out and saw that it was my agent.

"What's up, Jen?" Jen has been my agent ever since I told my parents I wanted to be in the industry. She booked me my first role when I was younger and has been here ever since. She is a single mother of two twin boys, who've I've met a few times, though she doesn't bring them often since she likes to be professional. I liked her boys, they were always tons of fun.

"Hey Kami, just checking in on you on the script that I gave you, have you done your research yet?"

"I'm in the library doing it right now."

"Good, I know I disappointed you before, but I think you'll like this role."

"Alright thanks, I'll let you know by the end of the day." We exchanged goodbyes and I return to the desktop, placing my phone back in my bra. The screen had finally loaded so I clicked onto the to web.

"What was that device you where using?" Itachi said making his presents known,from the corner of the room. He was sitting casually in an armchair with his legs crossed at the ankle and book in hand. Next to him on an end table was a pile of seven to ten books. Each looked thick like dictionaries, with pages of at least a thousand words. _Was he planning to read all of those?_

"Oh_,_ um... this?" I pulled it out again and held it out for him to see it, "It's a cell phone. You use it to communicate with another person who may be far away from you." I had the latest Samsung Galaxy phone, people tried to convince me to get an iPhone but I wasn't a fan of Apple technology. Samsung is the best brand, hands down.

He set his book down and stood up, then took the few steps to close the distance we once had.

"May I?" He asked with a hand out. I placed the phone in his hand, my fingers touched his skin in the process and I felt heat wash over me from within. I turned away, thinking that he would tinker with the phone in his seat. But he didn't, he found a new seat at my desk in the chair next to me. _Oh, Great,_I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Alrght guys, a few things you should know about me. **

**#1) I'm a huge fan of a good twist, I love being surprised in a story. Thinking one thing is going to happen but the complete opposite happens, excites me. **

**#2) I Hate happy endings. Call me a Bitch!****_ *cough,cough Hidan._**** But Happy endings don't really do anything for me, they are too predictable.**

**#3) I've read a LOT of FanFictions in the past, before making this account. Unfouruntantly, I never 'favorited' them, so all I have left are vague memories of each of the stories. I realized that the best ones I've ever read, where the ones that were different. They weren't your typical story, many of the Ocs I read had mysterious powers or a special forgotten past, and I loved it!... ****_Could this be a spoiler alert?_**** … I don't know, but definitely keep reading to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Trust & Phone Call**

_Previously:_

_He set his book down and stood up, then took the few steps to close the distance we once had._

_"May I?" He asked with a hand out. I placed the phone in his hand, my fingers touched his skin in the process and I felt heat wash over me from within. I turned away, thinking that he would tinker with the phone in his seat. But he didn't, he found a new seat at my desk in the chair next to me. Oh, Great,I thought sarcastically._

* * *

I spent a while showing Itachi how the phone works and looking up my script's character. Apparently its was the role of a female Amazon warrior, named Zerra. When he saw me using the computer, he grew curious about it as well so I explained the foreign device to him. Throughout the entire time while I explained the dynamic to him, I had hot flashes. Heavy doses of heatwaves swept over my body every time our fingers accidentally touched or our legs bumped, causing me to scoot my chair a fraction of an inch away from him. I eventually ended up a good distance were our bodies could no longer make accidents. He never seemed to notice whenever I would pull away,_or maybe he did, but just didn't seem to care._

"We have similar computers back in our world, however we don't have the thing you call 'internet'." I turned off the computer and turned to him as he continued, "It seems very useful."

"Yeah it is, especially with that site called 'Google' I showed you. It's pretty much the brain of the new generation."

"Why do you say that, don't you think for yourself?" _*sigh*Another question, _While I showed Itachi around the web he had asked me so many questions, all of which I had no answer too. If it wasn't for Google, I would have no answers for any of the man's questions He asked questions like:Who made the internet? Who puts up all the sites? Who controls the internet?..etc _the list goes on_._ He's a very curious guy._

I never got annoyed or overwhelmed by all his questions, though. I actually enjoyed being able to talk to him, even if it was just answering question.

"I do think... well _we _do, it's just that you don't have to think to hard about anything when the answer is just a few keystrokes away. " He nodded in response. We sat there in silence for a moment, it was awkward for me since Itachi sat facing me in his chair and I knew his eyes were on me. _Why was he staring at me for? _I looked up at the black screen of the computer to see my reflection, _there's nothing on my face. _I looked back at him and he still sat there staring at me. _Well_, t_his is kinda weird._

"So...well I'm gonna go...um, see you later," I stood up to leave but was immediately stopped by a firm hand on my wrist.

"I still have some more questions for you."

"Yeah, sure." I took a seat feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How much do you know about me?"_Oh no, not an Obito Uchiha moment part two._ His voice was low and steady, his eyes red. His sharingans had been activated since I had been in the library. _Did he ever deactivate those things? _We were both so far back in the library that no one would be able to hear us.

"Um... not much." I looked away and avoided his gaze.

"I don't believe you." He grabbed the wood of my chair and moved me closer to him. "You already seem well aware of the Sharingans, since your avoiding my eyes." I didn't reply so he continued. " Pein says that you know about us because of a book called manga." _Awe, how cute! He made a mistake._

"Actually, the book is a manga _called_ Naruto." I corrected. He gabbed my face and made me look him in the eyes. It wasn't forceful though, it was more like he guided my face with his hands. _Ah, so gentle, even when interrogating someone._ Then he squeezed my face.

"Ouch!" I winced.

"I would rather not harm you. I just want to know how much you know about me, and make sure my secrets are kept safe." He had pulled my face so close that while he spoke I could feel his cool breath escape his lips. His voice was sincere and I could tell by his face that he was being honest.

"I know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre." I looked him directly in the eyes as I spoke, "I also know the reason of why you joined the Akatsuki." His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "I promise you, that I will not tell anyone your secret... You can trust me." He scanned my face a couple of times. Searching for any hint of faults with my words, I held eye contact with him the entire time. When he finally came to the decision that I was capable person to keep a secret he released me. And for the first time ever I saw the real Itachi Uchiha, as he deactivated his sharingan.

"I trust you."

As I left the Library my phone started ringing.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey baby, is everything going alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. How's Venizuela?"

"Beautiful, simply gorgeous! You should have came, you would've loved it. And don't tell your father, but the guys here are as hot as the beaches."

"Haha, mom you know I would've melted under the sun."

"Jen told me that you received a script. Did you do your research?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna take the role!"

"Oh I'm so excited for you sweetie, wish I was there to celebrate with you! But I'll see you in a few weeks, alright."

"Did _they_ come yet?" I heard my father's drunken voice ask from the background.

"Did who come?" I asked. _Was I suppose to be expecting someone?_

"Quiet Ribeiro." My mother whispered.

"Who's dad talking about, mom?"

"Oh, um...Don't worry about it. Your father is just getting ahead of himself, unless... Kami, are you along in the house?" I went quiet. _The only other people here were the Akatsuki. _I hesitated about telling her about them, and she continued. "Has anyone come over to the house, Kami?"

"Why are you asking,mom?"

"Oh, forget it, it's nothing... Listen Kameal, there's something very important your father and I have to talk to you about when we get back. Anyways, love you and see you soon."_Shit,_ s_he used my full name, this can't be good._

"Wait, mom who are you two talking about? Is someone visiting me?" I didn't get a reply as the line went dead.

_Who are they talking about? I must be getting a visitor because the only people who have showed up at the house other than friends are the Akatsuki. And it can't be them that my parents are talking about...Can it?_

* * *

*****Please Review***** by SushiKamiChi

**Hmm... Where Kami's parents talking about the Akatsuki? Or another guest?...Well, they can't possibly know a fictional organization appeared at the house. Could they?**

**Keep reading people! I promise that the plot thickens from here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Askin' All Them Questions**

_Previously:_

_Who are they talking about? I must be getting a visitor because the only people who have showed up at the house other than friends are the Akatsuki. And it can't be them that my parents are talking about...Can it?_

* * *

"Kami." Pein called from behind. I was on my way to Poochies play room, it was about time I gave him a good walk around the block.

"Yeah?" I turned around before opening the door.

"Your parents, when will we be expecting them?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"In another month." _I had already discussed this with them at the table before, why was he asking again?_

"Yes, you said that already, but do you have an exact date?" He seemed annoyed that I hadn't answered his question with greater details.

"November 9th. Is there something wrong?" He didn't answer my question, instead he nodded at me and walked away.

_Hm, maybe._ "Pein!" I shouted, he stopped and turned his body halfway to face me. "If your concerned about my parents not allowing you guys to stay at the house, then you shouldn't be worried. They're pretty cool people, I'm sure they won't mind." He smirk at my statement.

"I'm not worried, your parents will be fine with us being here." He spoke confidently, before beginning down the hallway.

"Wait,Pein!" He stopped once again, but I noticed he didn't turn to face at me this time. I ran over to him and stopped a few steps behind him "How exactlydid you come to my world?" His body tensed up to my question. "I mean... I know you said a jutsu brought you here, but why did you perform a jutsu to come to my world?" Pein didn't move he just stood there silently, but I wasn't done with with him just yet. "Also, why haven't you guys returned back to your world with the same jutsu?"

"I am not the person to answer your questions."

"Then, who is?" _If the Puppet/Fake-Leader of Akatsuki wasn't the person to ask. Then was the Masked man the right person?_

"Ask your parents." Before I could ask him what he ment by that, he vanished. Leaving me with more questions in my head then where answered. I decided that a run would be perfect for me right now. A nice way to escape the house and have some time to think, to be _alone_. I went up to my room to change into exercise attire consisting of baggy gray sweat pants, a pink midriff, and Jordans (shoes). I pulled my hair into a high pony-tail and jogged down the stairs to get Pooches. His excitement to see me grew when he saw me dangling his diamond studded leash in the air. Securing the leash to the collar we made our way the front door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I turned around to see Itachi standing behind me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, his unexpected presence startled me. "Yeah, I'm taking Pooches for a quick run, it won't take long."

"Can I join you?" I was shocked._ Itachi Uchiha is asking to join me for a run? _

"Um,...yeah. Sure, I don't mind." I spoke stumbling over my words. "Ah, I can take your cloak and hang it up in the coat closet over here." He took it off and handed it to me. As I placed it in the closet I could smell his scent on his cloak. _Was this cologne? _It was light, and you would have to be embraced in a hug to have been able to smell it. I hung up the cloak in the closet and the three of us went through the front doors. As soon as we stepped down the front steps I took off running down the drive way. My usually route was around the block, which typically lasted half an hour, round trip. The sun was already setting, I could feel autumn's winds hitting my exposed stomach as I ran at a constant speed. Itachi eased in next to me as we turned out of the driveway. "Do you usually run this late?"

"Um... yeah pretty much. I don't usually get out of bed until noon, so my mornings are pretty much gone."

"Why do you wake up so late?"

"I don't know?...I guess I've always been a night person. Mornings are just too... bright."

"Too _bright_?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yep, I don't know how to explain it, I just like nights. Everything is more funner at night. Like if you were to go to a party, you can have the same exact people, same music, same whatever. And it would be ten times better at night."

He nodded.

"You agree!?" I asked half questioned.

"I can not agree nor disagree with your terminology, since I do not party. I simply nodded in understanding."

"Oh..." I looked over at him running effortlessly. The wind was beating against his shirt, pulling it up slightly relieving his stomach. _Hmm, I wonder if we picked up speed, if his shirt would rise more?_

I stepped up my pace, and Itachi casually matched my stride. I looked back over to test my little theory. All I can say is _Thank you science and gravity. _His shirt did rise and was now barely showing his navel. But I wanted to see more. Unfortunately for me he caught me looking at his exposed skin. Heat washed over my body and I looked away. _Shit!...Holy-Fuckin Shit! He caught me! He totally just caught me checking him out! _I was so embarrassed, but oddly not ashamed. I bet any heterosexual female in my position, to try _not _to attempt to look under Itachi Uchiha's shirt.

The worst part was, since I looked away so quickly I wasn't able to check his reaction. How did he think of me now? Did he think I was a creep?

For a while, our breathing and feet hitting the ground as we ran was the only sounds that could be heard. After he caught me, our conversation seized. I grew so uncomfortable, it became unbearable, the silence was suffocating. I needed to think of a good conversation to get the pressure off. To bad he made the first move.

"Your not very subtle, are you?" That was all he needed to say to send me mentally kicking myself in the face. _Damn it!_

"You know, your a lot more talkative than I thought you would be." I countered.

* * *

***** Please Review*** **By SushiKamiChi

***Tosha232- Heyyy Thanks for the compliment and the review! And definitely keep reading to find out ;-)**

***Can't Stop Tobi- Heyyy, thank you for your reviews! I do like to keep things light with some humor. I'm glad your liking it and I uploaded two chapters within a few hours of each other just for you ;-) **

**"Ask and thou shall receive"**

**"Oh really? then i want to be a Billioniare, so f*ckin bad!"**

**"..."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Someone To Talk Too**

_Previously:_

_"Your not very subtle, are you?" That was all he needed to say to send me mentally kicking myself in the face. Damn it!_

_"You know, your a lot more talkative than I thought you would be." I countered._

* * *

"Kami, do you know how astronomy works?" I was in the the kitchen alone preparing dinner when Pein walked in. Tonight's meal Spaghetti. Pretty simple since the entire cooking process is a waiting game.

"Nahhh, not really I don't pay much attention to horoscopes."

"No, not astrology. _Astronomy_, the study of stars and planets."

"Oh,ah,...no not really, why?"

"You informed me earlier that your parents will be here in another month's time and then told me the date November 9th. According to the stars, it appears to be the beginning of November." I thought it was pretty cool that he could tell the months just by looking at the stars. But it made sense why,since they relied on the stars back in his world to know the dates, since walking around with a calendar would be odd. But I knew he was wrong because if it was November, then I would have missed Halloween. And I never miss the one day of the year to dress in skimpy outfits. Not to mention the Playboy Mansion threw their annual Halloween Party which was always amazing.

"Well, I think the stars maybe lieing to you Pein, cause there is no way-"

"The stars are fixed objects in the sky,that have remained the same for thousands of years." His voice raised slightly, as he interrupted me. But I knew a quick and easy way to settle this dispute, I pulled my phone out from my bra and pressed the power button, displaying the date and time. My jaw dropped.

"What is it?"Pein asked, seeing my expression.

"My phone says that its November 1st." _How could I have missed Halloween! _I tapped in my password and swiped to the next screen that had the full calendar. "Next Saturday is November 9th." I spoke low but Pein heard.

"I know." He said as he vanished behind the kitchen doors. Shortly after Itachi entered and sat on one of the high chairs around the island where I worked.

"So I learned few interesting facts about you,would you like for me to tell you?" He folded his elbows on the counter and leaned in towards me.

"I think I already know one." _Peeper._

"You _think_, but you don't _know_."

"Fine, tell me." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"You preferred to be home alone than with your family because you dislike hot climate."

I nodded and he went on, "You wake up late in the day because you hate the morning sun,"

I laughed at that, "True."

"Your also not discrete and have wondering eyes," I froze as I placed the hard noodles into the boiling pot. "Am I accurate?" He questioned.

"The last is not true!" I denied. I will never admit to him that I was checking him out. "Why do you feel the need to bother me all the time now,huh?" I loved having him around me, but I was on the defense, I didn't want him knowing that I was completely into him.

"Then I apologize for bothering you," His eyes where locked to the floor, his voice was slow and laced with pain, "It's just nice being able to be myself around someone without the facade." I could feel my stomach dropped as he said that. I felt horrible, He probably hasn't been able to be himself since the massacre...8 years ago. He let go of any feelings he held, end bonds, and any ounce of personality that was the true him. He got up from the stool, and I ran over and grabbed him from behind before he was able to go completely.

"Wait, please don't leave. I'm sorry. I was just embarrassed and awkward by the fact that you caught me ah... _looking_ at you."

He chuckled, it sounded so beautiful. "Is that how you want to phrase it?" My face went hot as heat burned from within. _Oh great, some more hot flashes. _The scent of his cologne didn't seem to help either. He pulled away from my embrace and turned to face me. He was close... very close. He was looking down at me with his dark eyes. I just realized how much I had to tilt my head up just to look him in the eyes. _Was he always this tall?_

"If it makes you feel better," He spoke moving away from me as he slowly drifted to the door, "I didn't mind you _looking _at me." _Why did he have to say that?_ His words only increased the temperature of the heat inside my body, making me feel as though I was on fire.

_Why did he have to say that? _I repeated in my head as I returned to the stove. _Why?..._

* * *

*****Please Review*** **by SushiKamiChi

**So ya'll, Guess who is now an English major?... This girl right here!**

**Just made the switch from Psychology major to English with Secondary Education the other day!**

**Btw, *Can't Stop Tobi, for some reason I can't reply to any of your reviews. That Bubble that says 'Reply' doesn't pop up for you, so I can't unless I give you a shot out at the end of the Chapters. I don't know what the Bubble has against you, but I don't mind adding you in at the end. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Girl Talk & Dinner **

_Previously:_

_"If it makes you feel better," He spoke moving away from me as he slowly drifted to the door, "I didn't mind you looking at me." Why did he have to say that? His words only increased the temperature of the heat inside my body, making me feel as though I was on fire._

_Why did he have to say that? I repeated in my head as I returned to the stove. Why?..._

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, it was mostly comprised of me occasionally stealing quick glances at Itachi whenever I could. _I think I'm becoming obsessed with this man's face. _Afterward Konan and I cleaned up. She was always willing to help me, and even volunteered to help next time I cooked. It was around eight at night, and we were packing the dishwasher.

"What are your feelings towards Itachi?" Konan asked suddenly. _Wow, way to change the topic. _We had been talking about my new movie role as Zerra. Of all the members she seemed the most interested that I was apart of the film industry, of course she didn't franticly overload me with a million questions or get over excited. That just wasn't her style. But you could hear the eagerness in her voice tone. _Maybe being an actress was a hidden dream for her? _So I was surprised when she decided to throw a certain Uchiha name into the conversation.

"Where is this coming from?" I honestly wanted to know why she was asking about the relationship Itachi and I have. _Did she hear us in the kitchen before?_ Oh no, if she did...

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you staring at him during dinner." Ah, I'm caught! But not by _him_ by Konan. During dinner Itachi never met my gaze, he kept his eyes down and ate quietly, occasionally replying to Kisame.

"At first I didn't think anything of it," She continued, "but by the fiftieth glance I knew something was going on." _Wait what? Did I really look at him so many times? _I mean I know I did a few times but not that many, she must be exaggerating.

"Don't you think your exaggerating just a bit, Konan?" I asked sheepishly.

"I wish I was, but you... you just kept staring at him. It was hard not to notice you turn your head every two minutes." _Oh my God, that often!_ No that can't be.

"Was it really _that_ bad?" I asked nervously. My only defense was that _he_ never noticed. Itachi never noticed so it can't be as bad as she's making it out to be.

"Do you want the truth?" She sat down on one of the stools around the counter, and looked up at me waiting for my response. I turned on the dishwasher and joined her.

"Yeah, tell me. I really want to know if it was really as bad as you say." My desperation to know was strong, and she could feel it I could tell she was probing her mind to find someway to make her words sound less harsh. "Don't sugar coat it, please. Just say it."

She breathed out a heavy sigh before she spoke. "You watched Itachi for the _entire_ meal. If I hadn't tapped you on the shoulder every few minutes to talk or remind you too eat, you most likely would have sat there staring for all of dinner."

I felt horribly embarrassed. I had no idea I was so direct, _Itachi was right, I'm not discrete_."I've never been so embarrassed in my life." I finally said with my head down in my hands. _What if someone other than Konan noticed?_

She put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up "You shouldn't feel so embarrassed, Kami. Crushes are a gift and a curse, they become everything on your mind. Sadly that statement is both the gift _and_ the curse. It's a wonderful feeling to fall for someone, but then they preoccupy your entire thinking process."she laughed.

"He never looked back." I said in a low small voice. _I hope he didn't notice._ Was the only thing on my mind.

"Yeah, I found that unusual as well. Most people can sense when someone is watching them, especially a skilled ninja such as himself. I assume he ignored your eyes, because It was as if he was allowing you to look at him."

Then I remembered a moment during dinner, Itachi was leaned back in his chair casually with his sharingans ablaze and a hand on his chin covering his mouth.

Between his fingers I could see his lips pulled back as he...

**Earlier, During Dinner**

**Kisame POV**

"She's still looking Itachi," I laughed. As I was sitting next to my partner eating in the Dinning Room I noticed Kami's eye's bugging out at him.

"Stop, Kisame." He spoke in his usual calm voice, seemingly unphased by my words.

"Damn, don't you think her eye's get dry just staring, like that." I laughed harder.

"Your being rude." He glanced at me with his red eyes. How could he be so calm, and above all that why hasn't he told her to stop or at least looked back at her so she was aware that he knew. But no, he continued to eat and acted as if he was oblivious.

"Alright, Itachi." Out of respect I listened to him, from my experience with Itachi, I learned that he wasn't a man of many words or facial expressions. I looked over at her. She was at one of the heads of the table with Konan on one side and Hidan on the other. Her eyes fixed on Itachi. _Wow, was she getting an eyeful of him, I wonder if she knows what she's doing? _My question was shortly answered when I saw Konan nudge her arm. She blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance and began to eat and act normal. I watched as they exchanged a few words, before she looked down to take another bite of her pasta. As she lifted her head, her eyes shifted back towards her main focus point in the room, Itachi Uchiha. And the trance was back. _Couldn't she be a little bit more secretive about it? Did she not care if anyone saw?_This boggled my mind. I scanned the room to see if anyone else had noticed my observation. But no one did,Everyone seemed to be involved in their own conversations. Everyone except Hidan. _Hmm, looks like Kami wasn't the only one in the room with eyes for my partner, Haha._

Unlike Kami, Hidan's eyes screamed death. _Man, if looks could kill. _He bore his eyes into Itachi's skull as though he wanted to shred it to pieces with his fingernails. _Wonder what he got against Itachi? _It wasn't until I saw Hidan turn to look at Kami, then back at Itachi, with increased hatred that I realized.

Itachi finished his meal and leaned back in his chair casually with his sharingans ablaze and a hand on his chin covering his mouth.

Between his fingers I could see his lips pulled back as he covered a smiled.

_Hmm, interesting. _I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**I'm not feeling so great about this chapter. I've been revising it for several hours but still can't get it right so ,F*ck it!**

**I'm sorry if i failed ya'll but things get wild next chapter, i promise! To make up for this dreadful chapter i will leave you guys with a Spoiler.**

**SPOILER: Next chapter is called "Night Visitors"**

**Will these visitors be the answers to Kami's Questions?...And who is the visitor in Kami's bedroom that makes things a little steamy? ;-)**

_*Cant Stop Tobi- lol, guess we'll have to work around the 'Reply Bubble' No probz. _

_Also *Tosha232, thank you both for reviewing all the time, your both Amazing pplz!_

**In addition, a sneak peak to my newest project.**

**I'm in the process of a new story with a love triangle. I know it's repetitive but imma sucker for a good love triangle. Anyways this story will have a New Lead, New Plot, and Naruto World Setting! Anyways here's your sneak peak! Mwah, Enjoy! :-D**

**Title: You'll Hate Me By The End of This Story**

"I loved you so much, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!... WHY, why did you do it?" he sobbed[Guy]

"I'm sorry, please just take me back! Please."[Girl]

"I can't... I'm sorry, But I can't" [Guy]

"Please!...Please! I want _you,_" Tears streamed from my eyes. [Girl]

"You don't know what you want... or _who_ you want. I thought I was the one...I thought I could help you figure out what you want, but I can't. Maybe _he_ can. I don't care that you end up with _him _anymore, I just want you to be truly happy and-[Guy]

"You _are_ the one, not _him_. I don't want him! I WANT YOU! Please... Take me, please just take me back!" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want this to be the end of us. But if is, then it was undoubtable all my fault. I Fucked up "Please...I'm so sorry. _I love_ _you_" He stood still. Frozen by my words. So I kept on going."I need you. Don't do this too me." My tears flowed so heavy i couldn't see straight. [Girl]

"No, I can't be what you _need_... If you don't even know what you _want_." He gripped my arms tightly and it hurt. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry out, and pull away. But I didn't want to let go of him.

I would rather my bones break into pieces than let go of him.

**Let me know how you like it. This will be a Romance Adventure. Not sure if i will keep it Akatsuki or go Konaha 12. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Night Visitors**

_Previously: _

_Itachi finished his meal and leaned back in his chair casually with his sharingans ablaze and a hand on his chin covering his mouth. _

_Between his fingers I could see his lips pulled back as he covered a smiled._

_Hmm, interesting. I chuckled to myself._

* * *

As I approached the door to my room, I could hear Pooches howling on the other side. _He must want to go outside, _I thought. I opened the door and was surprised to see that the lights were off, _didn't I leave them on so Pooches wouldn't be in the dark? _As I stepped further into the room I was quickly tossed up and thrown to the bed. "What the fuck!" I screamed. I looked around the room but I could barely see anyone in the dim light. It was already past 10pm and the only light that lit the room was the moon.. Then Pooches' barking subsided as he was trapped behind the bathroom door.

"Well dinner was fuckin' interesting, wasn't it?" Hidan's voice scared me as his half- naked body emerged from the dark shadows of the room. He approached me slowly and I immediately I shot up in the bed. I was pissed, _Who the hell does he think he is coming in my room like that? And where the fuck is his shirt? _Not that I was complaining.

"What are you talking about? And why the fuck are you in my room?" I yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you little bitch!" He spat. I could feel his anger as he spoke. _Something is wrong? Why is he so mad?...At me? _His eyes were small slits on his face, he was beyond mad, he was _furious_ for some reason. I knew that my yelling would only increase his wrath so I decided to speak to him quietly in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, I don't understand what I did to make you this upset, at me. Unless your talking about me stabbing you in the hand. I thought we already talked about-"

_"_I don't give a fuckin-crap that you stabbed me!" He shouted from in front of my bed.

"Then what did I do?"

"You wanna know why I'm pissed, bitch! I'm pissed because you thought it was fuckin cute to ignore me and drool all over that fuckin Uchiha for the entire dinner." He crawled on top of the bed, and pushed me down as he got on top. "Do you know how that fuckin made me feel?"

"Wait, stop Hidan, Get off!" He ignored my cries and continued.

"Like shit! That's how you fuckin made me feel, Kami! Like you didn't give one shit that I was sitting next you, because you would rather be sitting next to _him_!"

"Hidan, what are you talking about? I'm not into Itachi," I lied, I feeling myself getting heated.

"DON'T LIE, BITCH." He growled into my ear. He was just a few inches away from my face and was holding my hands above my head. "DON'T YOU FUCKIN TRY TO LIE TO ME WHEN YOUR EYES SAID IT ALL."

"My eyes?" I asked, " What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you were fuckin looking at him with those _disgusting_ dreamy eyes." He lowered his face closer to mine, when I felt his nose touch mine, I turned away but he placed a hand on my face and to keep it straight. We were close...too close, and I didn't like it. It made me feel uncomfortable and I had absolutely no control over the situation.. and that scared the shit out of me.

"Speak of the fuckin, Devil!" He cursed.

"Get off her." Itachi said from beside my bed. _When the hell did he get in here. _Hidan complied and got off, _well sort of. _He disappeared from on top of me and tried to smash Itachi into the wall. But Itachi moved out of the way in time and they faced each other silently as Hidan took on a fighting stance. I crawled off the bed and stepped away, to put some distance between me and them. _What the fuck is going on? And they can't fight in here, they'll wreck my room!_

"Please stop!" I shouted, but they still remained prepared to fight, well just Hidan seemed ready to fight. He brought out his three bladed scythe. Itachi just stood there with his sharingans,I realized a while ago that he would deactivate them when it was just the two of us, like in the library, on the walk, and earlier in the kitchen when I was making dinner. I guess he didn't find me a threat to him.

Hidan turned his head and saw me looking at Itachi. "Your _still_ gawking over him!" He lunged at his opponent but Itachi was too fast, and he ended up hitting my mirror causing a loud crash as it shattered into pieces.

"Hidan, please, you'll break apart my room!" I shouted, "Stop!"

"Your upset, because she admires me." Itachi spoke in a dead tone. _Oh my God, Hidan...is jealous that I like Itachi_... then _that means he likes me doesn't it?_ I shook my head trying not to believe it.

"You know as well as I do, that she feels more than just fuckin admiration for you!" Hidan barked.

_"_No I don't-" I started to lie. But Itachi interrupted.

"Then you should know that the feelings are _not_ mutual." My heart sank in my chest and my mouth felt dry as my eyes burned. But I didn't shed a tear, _yet_. I was hurt. But I wasn't going to be the only person that got hurt tonight.

"Hidan, I don't like yo!." I screamed glaring at him. "Your just an asshole that constantly attacks me when we're alone." He looked... hurt, like he was in physical pain. _I felt bad but maybe now he'll finally leave me alone._

The room was silent for a while before Hidan walked out saying "I don't fuckin remember attacking you last time we were alone."

Now Itachi and I were alone.

He was staring at me but I avoided his gaze as he moved closer.

"So _now_ you don't want to look at me?" He stopped a few feet in front of me, "You did throughout dinner, why do you stop now?" He teased. He knew how I feel about him, so there was no use lieing anymore.

"You know...I- I like you." I said looking down at the floor. My throat felt tight and I was stumbling all over my words

"Yes."

"But you d-don't l-like _me_?" I spoke low in a whisper. My throat's tightness refrained me from speaking any louder.

"Correct." He said in a usual flat tone. I couldn't believe it. To be honest, I had actually started to think that he was starting to like me.

"Then why?" I asked, "Why did you join me on the walk last night? Or tell me you didn't _mind_ me looking at you, and then _allowed_ me to look at you during dinner?... If you didn't like me then why would you,huh! You could have told me to stop but you didn't!" I said as I looked up into his dark eyes and asked my last hidden question, "And why do you _always_ deactivate your sharingans whenever where alone?"

His eyes widened in shock for a second, but then quickly composed himself. _Wow, I shocked Itachi Uchiha! Hell, I shocked myself! I was being bold, very bold_. But I have a feeling that I'm right...he likes me too.

"I told you before that I bother you because you know my truth. You know the real me that no one else knows, and I found that..._comforting_. To be able to talk casually with someone, is something I haven't been able to do in years. I told you I don't mind your stares because I don't, I may sound vain but I'm very used to people staring, especially females. And I deactivate my sharingans because as I told you before, I trust you...I'm sorry if mislead you"

I was laying in bed when someone knocked on my door. I had been balling my eyes out when Itachi left, after he pretty much stomped all over my heart. The door opened, it was Konan.

"There is someone at the front door." She said stepping into the room, "Um, Kami what happened to your mirror? She asked as she walked over to observe the broken pieces.

"Oh.. um, nothing. Thanks for telling me about the people at the door, I'll be down in a minute." My voice sounded dry and shaky causing a worried Konan to walk over and sit on my bed.

"What's wrong Kami?" She asked rubbing my shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

A few tears streamed down my face as I answered, "I made a fool out of myself, that's why I'm crying."

"What happened?" She asked. But I didn't feel like discussing what happened just yet. I was still in recovery, besides I had a visitor downstairs.

"I'll tell you later, I have to see who's at the door first." She nodded and I wiped the tears from my face as I got out of bed. The two of us made our way to the front door and I could hear someone beating on the door as whoever it was lost their patients from waiting. _Who the hell is banging on the door like that?Especially so late at night?_

"I said open up, man." A muffled voice called through the door.

"We know your in there!" A second voice called. _Wait I know those voices._ I immediately ran over and opened the door.

"Uncle Lou and Miss Lenney!" I shouted!

* * *

***** Review*** **by SushiKamiChi

**And just so ya'll know i'm not Kami, lolz. My name may be Sushi *Kami*Chi, but Kami is ****not**** my alter ego. I just like my middle name! ;-) If she was me, then the story would have been over! I probably would have been killed by them because of my sarcastically big mouth, lmfao!**

***Cant Stop Tobi- Haha, of course i missed ya! Thnx for the compliment!**

***Tosha232- So Glad you liked it, I'll keep the chapters coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Finally**

_Previously:_

_"I said open up, man." A muffled voice called through the door._

_"We know your in there!" A second voice called. Wait I know those voices. I immediately ran over and opened the door._

_"Uncle Lou and Miss Lenney!" I shouted!_

* * *

"So what's up, man?" My Uncle Lou always called everyone man. We had just entered one of the lounge areas. Konan had disappeared from behind me before I opened the door. _Good. At least I wouldn't have to explain anything to them about the Akatsuki._

"Nothing much... Oh, but I did just accepted a new movie role." I replied. I liked Uncle Lou, he's one of those cool adults, the ones that would buy alcohol for an under aged teen, and share wild party stories from his past. He lived the Bachelor Life in the city and made money as a Plastic Surgeon, exclusively for Celebrities. Stars loved him because not only was he the best at what he did, but also that he was good at keeping secrets. He never told reporters about who came to his office for a nip or a tuck. He was a very loyal person in that aspect.

"Nice." He smiled as he leaned back in the couch.

"Your parents will be back soon, correct?" Miss Lenney asked. She's a serious person, by nature not one for many words. And also lived the single life with Uncle Lou, just without the excessive partying. She was the oldest among my parents and Uncle Lou, in her late 50's but still looked good. I swear she could pass for 30, especially since she was super fit and in shape. Damn, she made 50's look good.

"Yeah, on Saturday... But um," I knew I might have a chance at getting information from them about mom's odd phone call, especially Uncle Lou. "They where being a bit weird on the phone the last time I talked to them. Then mom said she'll talk to me when they get back and hung up. You wouldn't know what she needs to talk to me about, would you?"

They gave each other a look before Miss Lenny spoke, "I'm not going to lie to you Kami. We know what your parents intend to discuses with you. But..."

"But, you won't tell me." I finished as I looked down disappointed. _Damn, this night is just filled with disappointments. _

"Sorry, man. We just don't feel like it's our place to tell you." _Great, him saying that only adds to my frustration to know. _Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"TOBI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YEAH!"

"B-BUT... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! TOBI IS SORRY!"

_Shit! I'm fucked. _I thought as Uncle Lou and Miss Lenny shot out of their seats.

"Who is here?" Miss Lenny asked glaring at me.

"Do you feel that?" I heard Uncle Lou whisper to Miss Lenny.

"Yes, Chakra. _They_ must be here." she replied in a low voice. _How do they know about chakra? _"Kami?" she called."Are the Akatsuki here?" _How did she know about the Akatsuki?_ But I knew there was no way I could lie to her when the evidence was all around us, literally. And lieing to Miss Lenny would be a stupid act. That woman could tell if you were lieing and always had a way of finding out the truth.

"Yes, but how do you know about them and-"

"Then we must leave." Miss Lenny said as they made their way to the door.

"But, wait-"

"Sorry, man. We'll see you on Saturday when your parents come home." Uncle Lou gave me a bear hug. But I pushed him off.

"Can the endless torment of this day stop all ready." I whispered to myself.

I curled up in bed and waited for sleep to come. Pooches laid next to me. I had put him out in the backyard instead of walking him tonight because I felt so tired. So drained. After everything that's happened tonight, a course of different emotions rushed though me; confusion, anger, frustration, embarrassment, and pain. I could still feel the pain ache from Itachi's words.

On top of all that, my mind was swirling with so many unanswered questions;_What do my parents want to talk to me about? What does the Akatsuki have to do with them? Is the Akatsuki's sudden arrival not as unexpected as I thought?Why does it seem like everyone knows but me? Why did I have to be a fool and confess to Itachi? _Now every moment with him will be awkward.

Then there was a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts. The door opened and Konan walked in. "Are you asleep?"

"No," I replied.

"Then can you come downstairs. There's something important we would like to discuss with you."

"No! I'm tired and I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I said angrily as I smothered my face into the blankets. I know Konan wasn't to blame for any of my problems but I couldn't help but be upset.

"Alright, then we'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight." And the door click shut.

I shifted in my bed before a thought popped into my head, _Wait, what's so important that they need to talk about. Great! _I smacked myself in the head. _Now I'm adding more questions into my already crowded mind. _I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. _No! No more sitting around guessing. _I was tired and wanted to sleep but I knew that my mind would only wonder to the many possible topics that the Akatsuki would like to talk to me about.

"Konan!" I called as I searched the hallways. _I just want to know what the fuck is going on! _"I just want to know what the fuck is going on!"I shouted. All the emotions and questions I held inside where leaking out.

"Kami." Konan stood behind me. Her eyes filled with concern. "We're in here." She gestured to the dinning room door. As I walked past her she whispered into my ear, "I promise all your questions will be answered, now." I immediately understood what she meant when I walked in and saw my parents along with the Akasuki, Uncle Lou, and Miss Lenny sitting at the table.

_"Finally," _I whispered to my myself.

* * *

***** Review*****

**I'm ****_so_**** sorry that took a long time to post a new chapter. My excuse is pure Laziness since I'm on break from school. Haha, you would think I would post more often with all my free time.**

**Anyways, I think the Title of the chapter is perfect since you finally got a new chapter and Kami is finally getting some answers. **

**I already have half of the next chapter written so hopefully I can update tomorrow.**

**Also I have a new story called 'You'll Hate Me By The End of The Story' Definitely check it out. I only have one chapter out that should have been updated days ago. :-(**

**Here's the description of the new story:**Sky and her Narutard best friend Cashew end up in the Naruto world. There, Cashew makes a decision to change the course of the manga. They travel and talk to our fictional characters(Tobi,Itachi,Sasuke, and more) but will they be able to persuade them to change their ways? Love blossoms. But honestly, what's up with the title and why will you hate me? Rated:M, No Lime scenes tho.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Faith**

_Previously:_

"_Kami." Konan stood behind me. Her eyes filled with concern. "We're in here." She gestured to the dinning room door. As I walked past her she whispered into my ear, "I promise all your questions will be answered, now." I immediately understood what she meant when I walked in and saw my parents along with the Akasuki, Uncle Lou, and Miss Lenny sitting at the table. _

"_Finally," I whispered to my myself._

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to be here until Saturday." I asked. We were all gathered at the table, with Pein and my Father at each of the heads. Konan and My mother took to their representative side. I was please to see that I was wrong, not all the Akatsuki members where in the room. Only Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi sat at the table along with Uncle Lou and Miss. Len.

"Yes, that was the scheduled plan but then we got a call from Lou telling us to come tonight." As my mom replied I looked over at Uncle Lou.

"Why did you tell them to come tonight?" I asked.

"It was your face, man. You pushed out of my hug and your face looked _so_ depressing. It broke my heart, man... I knew that you had had enough of waiting for answers and I honestly don't think you could have waited any longer...And, I could feel _it... that_ 'Power' was intensifying within you, I was afraid of what might happen if it was released and you -"

"Your getting ahead of yourself, Lu." My father interrupted.

"Wait but what 'Power' is he talking about?" I asked. "What 'Power' was I going to release?"

"We'll answer that question soon, Kami." My mother spoke soothingly as she reached over and rubbed my hands. _Fine, I'll accept that answer for now. As long as I get the answer._

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, moving on to the next question on my mind.

"The same way _they_ were able to get here," mother nodded to the Akatsuki, "a Portal Jutsu."

_A Jutsu? My parents can perform Jutsu?... Then that means._

"Kami, to hinder and answer all your questions, allow me to start from the beginning." Mother said as she turned in her chair, so she faced me. "Your father, Uncle Lou, and Miss Lenny belong to the same world as the Akatsuki. In fact, we were a squadron led under Len Sensei. We come from a village, your already aware of, named Konoha. Both me and your father are from the Fen Clan. The Fen Clan is very different than other ones. You see while most Clan stay together and build a small community within the village, our Clan separated and married outside of the Clan. We held shame to our name and wanted to erase it. But we weren't always like this. There was a time when our Clan was united, it was in the beginning of the shinobi world in the time of peace. But over time as Wars erupted and lives were lost, we changed. You see the Fen Clan is notorious for their '_Portal' jutsu_, because of this we were used by Konoha to help infiltrate enemy villages quickly during battle. You may be familiar with a lower level _'Portal' jutsu_ named _'the Flying Thunder God Technique'_ created by the Second Hokage Senji Tobirama. This technique allows the user to transfer themselves or teleport to any marked location with this jutsu. The only way to be able to perform any type of _'Portal' jutsu_ is for the person to have Fen Clan blood. Since our Clan married outside the Clan, some people today contain this ability through ancestors. Also our Clan held no pride for their name so it was never passed down. But like the Uzumaki Clan's trademarked red hair and the Uchiha's with their dark hair and fair skin, We had a distinguishable common trait which is our golden olive skin tone, only dominant in female Fens."

"Well don't forget, the females of our Clan were notorious for having curvacious bodies, probably why our name disappeared off the map so fast cause all the other Clans were fiending to get their grubby hands on our women." My father spoke heatedly.

"Haha, yes dear, that's also true. Anyways, years back when we were in our early teens, Your father and I were talking about how we wanted peace once again, and how maybe peace will unite our Clan as it once did before War. Through intense research and determination we came across a man named Madara Uchiha. He told us about his grand plan of the _'Moon's Eye,_' it seemed like eternal bliss. A utopia! Madara-Sama had poor health at the time due to his age, and so he introduced us to Obito Uchiha. The man who will carry out the plan until his resurrection. We pledged our loyalty to Madara-sama and he entrusted us with an important task; To give the Zero-Tailed Bijuu a jinchuuriki. The History of the Tailed Beasts is that the Ten-Tails is the original demon. The Ten-Tails was subdued by the Sage of the Six Paths and sealed within his body to become the first Jinchuriki. However, this method was only a temporary way of sealing the demon, as once the Sage died, the Ten-Tails would be free again. As the Sage was close to death, he used his "Creation of All Things" ability to split the monster into nine tailed beasts and scattered them across the world. But what most people don't know is that there was a Bijuu created without a Tail named _Nebbu the Zero-Tailed Beast_. Madara-sama knew about Nebbu and was able to capture it. However he knew that death was approaching for him because of his age and he would not be able to detain the Bijuu so he gave us the responsibility of finding a jinchuuriki for it." My mother's voice trembled towards the end, and then she shook her and continued to speak.

"After Madara-sama's death, many people became wary of us. When we told Len Sensei and Lou, they were furious at what we had done, at first. Even threatened to tell and turn us in for treason against Konoha. But we insisted that we were helping Konoha, and the entire shinobi world by giving them eternal peace. They finally came around with the _help_ of Obito." I noticed that she gave Obito a look when she said the last sentence, one that I've never seen my mother make before... it was sinister. _Why did I feel like Obito's "help" was more of a forced persuasion. _I gazed at Obito who sat quietly listening with his sharingan a blaze. _Come to think of it, doesn't the sharingan have the ability to suggest actions and thought to an opponent through genjutsu by eye contact? And can't more advanced sharingan userscan take the ability even further to a point of total control? _

I could feel a surge of fear cast over me... _What have they done? What have my parents done? And the Bijuu, Nebbu. What became of it? Who became the __jinchuuriki?_

"When the Kyubi attacked the village," My mother's voice made me jump, as I had been lost in thought, "we seized the opportunity and fled the village using the 'Portal' jujtsu. We predicted that everyone would assume we died in the attack." I began to feel as though my mother was holding out information from me. I still did not know the power that Uncle Lou thought I was going to unleash or what became of the Bijuu Nebbu. But this is suppose to be Q&A, so I was getting my answers.

"Mom, what about the jinchuuriki the Bijuu Nebbu is suppose to possess?... And you still didn't tell me the power Uncle Lou told me I had." The room was silent as I waited for my answer. "You told me you would tell me everything! So answer my questions!" I was getting frustrated again, I hated it! Why didn't she want to tell me. Unless it's something so bad, she felt _ashamed_ to tell me. I looked around the room; Pein sat at the far head of the table with an emotionless face, Obito sat looking straight ahead leaning casually in his chair, Konan, to Pein's right, fidgeted with her fingers, and Zetsu laid half emerged in the wall. At my end of the table Miss Len looked down at the table, Uncle Lou stared hard at the floor, And Dad covered his face in hands in a grieving manner. Mom had shifted her body away from mine.

Not one person in the room looked at me.

"Tell me." I begged. I could already sense the answers to my questions but I wanted to hear it out loud. I _needed_ to hear it out loud. The silence was torturing me. I was going to scream, but then my mother finally spoke.

" Your interest in the manga 'Naruto' was intentional by us. When we arrived here we where unaware that Naruto was a book. It was a shocking coincident, but useful for us in telling you the truth later in the future." _Why is she changing the subject?_

"Yes, when Kami informed us that our world is a cartoon book it surprised me as well." Pein agreed. "It made me curious to see how far in the future it contained information, I thought perhaps it could help us towards our goal but according to Kami the novel hasn't even started with our capture of the One-Tailed Bijuu."

"Yes, Marsza and I used to read it, but we've been so busy these past few years since our careers took off that we haven't been able to keep up to date with the latest chapters and episodes." Dad spoke with his hands no longer covering his face. But I had had enough. I wanted them to say what I am out loud. They where mortified by what they did to me, and they should be. How could they have sided with Madara Uchiha! I stood up in my seat and slammed my hand on the table, causing the room to enter an eerie silence once again.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BIJUU NEBBU!?" I yelled. I was breathing heavy and I could feel myself getting hot, not like the hotflashes I feel around Itachi. But this one was different. It was more intense. I felt like I was on fire,literally. I could feel my skin begin to boil.

"We gave it a jinchuuriki." My mother spoke low, "We gave it you. _Your_ a jinchuuriki to the Zero-Tailed Best Nebbu. As part of the plan with Madara-sama, your father and I conceived a child that would be the host. We where so young at the time, barely 15... Anyway, a few days after we confirmed we were pregnant, the Kyuubi attacked the village and we fled. When it was time to give birth, we returned to the Shinobi World and sealed Nebbu inside of you." Tears swell in my eyes,_How could they do that? Didn't they know that when it came time to extract the Bijuu I would... die._

"When your father and I returned to this new world with you," Mother continued."We promised that we would make your limited time here something great and give you everything, and _anything,_ you wanted. When you were a young child, you became so infatuated by movie stars, and told me you wanted to be one when you grew up. You probably don't remember since you where so young at the time,but I remembered. When you told me your dream of becoming an actress, your Father and I worked hard, so that your dream could be a reality. We thought that you would have an easier time breaking into the industry if your parents where in it as well. I became an actress myself. And your Father took it a step further by becoming a director and producer. So even if you lacked the talent to act you would still be place in a movie. In your life, you have anything you wanted because we knew your faith. The short life of a jinchuuriki in the Akatsuki. A sacrifice, but for the greater good of eternal peace."

* * *

*****Review*** by **SushiKamiChi

**So, I've been working on this Chapter for the past three days. Today is the fourth day! I worked very hard on this one, harder than I've worked on any other Chapter so far!**

**Sooo... I ****_really_**** hope you enjoy this one!**

**Next Chapter will be more Fun, though! I promise ;-P**

**Chapters Updated **12/29/13-**I went back and changed the Ages of Kami's Parents. They are now (Mom)32 and (Dad)35, used to be 42 and 45. I had to change it when i decided that her Mother was a 15 year old teen mom. I also added more to the description of Miss Lenny. **

**Updated Paragraph from Chapter 15-**"Your parents will be back soon, correct?" Miss Lenney asked. She's a serious person, by nature not one for many words. And also lived the single life with Uncle Lou, just without the excessive partying. She was the oldest among my parents and Uncle Lou, in her late 50's but still looked good. I swear she could pass for 30, especially since she was super fit and in shape. Damn, she made 50's look good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:17**

**The Great Escape Plan**

_Previously:_

_In your life, you have anything you wanted because we knew your faith. The short life of a jinchuuriki in the Akatsuki. A sacrifice, but for the greater good of eternal peace."_

* * *

"We are leaving tomorrow." Obito said as he took a seat on the side of my bed. I laid awake, on my back looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. I hadn't slept all night, my mind wouldn't let me. It raced with the conversation of the night before repeating over and over _'I'm a __jinchuuriki. _It was now eight at night, the day after, well actually the _night_ after. I didn't leave my room all day and dismissed anyone who attempted to come in. Obito, however, decided that he didn't care and was going to come in anyway.

When he told me that we're leaving, I didn't respond. I hated him and everyone else involved in the heist. Even... my parents. They were the two people I loved the most in my life, but they didn't _truly_ care about me. They purposely created me to be a jinchuuriki, knowing that they would extract it from me in the future. Which would result in my death.

When Obitio saw that I wasn't going to respond, he got up and left without a word. Shortly after I got up to go to the bathroom. My stomach grumbled as I washed my hands. Since I haven't left my room all day, I haven't eaten either. But I didn't want to leave my room, because I knew that I was going to die...soon. I felt as if I was a hospice patient, waiting for my life to end. My whole life up to this point had been a ticking time bomb. I wanted to cradle into a ball of self pity.

As I left the bathroom there was a knock on the door.

"I want to be alone." Is what I've been telling anyone who knocked on the door. For the most part they listened. But whoever it was copied Obito and walked into my room anyway.

"Please, Kami. Please come out." My mom begged as she made her way to my bed. "Please, even if it's only just to eat...You must eat something."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't look at her when she sat on my bed, and I slapped her hand away when she attempted to rub my head.

"I'm sorry, Kami." she cried. "I'm sorry that we did this to you, but you need to understand that your small sacrifice will help so many."

"_Small_ sacrifice? You think my _death_ is a _small_ sacrifice!? I would think someone's life is the _ultimate_ sacrifice!"

"Yes your right, Kami. But you need to look at it from a bigger picture, not just your perspective alone."

"No,mom... I will _never_ understand why _any_ parent would choose this faith for their child." I looked her in the face when I said this._And damn, did I regret it._ I saw pain in her eyes. She honestly thought that she was doing something good for the shinobi world. It hurt to see my mom in such pain. Even though I hated her, I couldn't detach myself from the feeling that I would be letting my mother down if I did not carry out my part in the 'Moon's Eye Plan.'

She looked down, putting a hand on her face. "Listen Kami, I did not come in here to fight with you. I just want you to come out of your room." She sighed, "We're leaving tomorrow, and I would really like for you to make the best out of your last night here."

When I didn't respond she continued. "Maybe, you should head out. Invite all your girlfriends for a final night out with them. I'm sure you'll have fun. It'll be great you girls can-"

I stop listening when an idea popped into my head. I can use this opportunity out of the house to run away. I have enough money in the bank to live off of for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be a life of fame and luxury anymore, but at least I would be alive. I could take out as much cash as I possibly could and run with it. Move to a rural area where no one could find me and settle down. Start over.

The idea excited me so much I smiled. My mom saw this and assumed I accepted her plan.

"Great! I'll let your father know that your heading out tonight... Oh, and you can go to _that_ Club, hmm, what's it called again?" She tapped her chin trying to find the word.

"_Platinum Ice, _mom?" I was no longer depressed anymore,now that I have a chance to escape.

"Yes! That's the one!"She said jumping up and down. She was obviously happy so see leave my room, but more importantly, she was happy to see her daughter talking to her.

When she left, I packed my largest Gucci bag with clothes. Not the conventional clubbing clutch purse, but it was only a cover to hide my true intentions:My Great Escape.

I grabbed my phone and started making some calls. _Gotta call up my Lady Entourage_. After I got my groupie together I plugged my iPod into my speakers and blasted music as I prepared for the night. The playlist was on 'Party' so it shuffled through all the latest and greatest Party beats, LMFAO started playing first. After I finished a quick shower I went to my closet and picked out my club dress. A deep red mini dress that barely covered my ass. The sleeves were rose lace patterned, and the back was open. _Hot Damn, was I gonna show skin! _I hung the dress on my closet door and looked at the clock that hung above the bathroom door.

It was only nine o'clock, and I told the girls that we would head out at eleven. Since I had the time I decided to straighten my hair. I knew it would take about an hour so I when I finished I wasn't surprised that the clock read 10:15. My dark hair now flowed midback and I was ready for make-up. I put on a natural eyeshadow, and made black cat-eyes with liquid eyeliner on my upper eyelid. After applying heavy mascara, I added pink lipstick with a strawberry gloss. I loved it, cause not only did it look good, it taste great!

_Damn,I'm such a girly-girl_. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. Hmm, I think the last time I went out like this was a few months ago for, Lisa, one of my close friend's birthday party. I actually used to be a notorious party girl, when I turned 16. _I was pretty young, I know_. I would hit Club after Club, all night every night. I would get so drunk, like beyond shitface wasted. Yeah I was underage but when your a celebrity no one really cares,the bouncers still let you in and the bartenders still serve you whatever you like. I was home-schooled by tutors back then and would wake up every morning with a major hangover. But somehow I always managed to pass, with a C- of course. Ha, no one gave a shit if I drank, not even my parents! Now I know why, it was because they just wanted me to enjoy all the time I had being alive. I looked down to the floor, as sadness washed over me. I had gotten so distracted in preparing for the night that I had forgotten the reason why I agreed to go. I was going to escape my faith. Once I got to the Club, I'm going yo distance myself from the group then flee.

I glanced at the clock, 10:35. Time to slip into my dress. I put on my black Louis Vuitton pumps first because I knew once I put on the dress, it's skin tight fit would make it impossible to bend over. I got frustrated when I attempted to zip up the dress,_shit it's stuck. _I tugged on the small piece of plastic, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah-" Someone gasped from behind me.

I screamed. It was Hidan, standing in the doorway of my bathroom.

* * *

**Heyyy Shadowclone076- sorry for not giving you a lil' shout out last chapter. Didn't mean to kill ya with the long wait,LOL, but like I said before, I'm on school break and being SUPER lazy,lol. I'm glad your really into the story, I'mma keep making it amazing! I did this chapter update fast just for you. Your welcome! Also, read your last comment...You got Me! Definitely thought you hated the story :-D **

**BTW, those of you that are also reading my second story 'You'll Hate Me By The End.' The reason why I haven't posted a new chapter (aside from laziness) I'm having some trouble staying in character. Sky is supposed to be a tough cookie, that takes no shit from no body, but I find it mad hard to think like her and play through the chapter. Usually when I speak as acharacter I become them for a second and it helps with the dialogue but she is too tough! Lol, no lie! I acltually had a finished second chapter but scrapted it last minute. So yeah... sorry, I'm a shitty author. But hey, at least this story is taking off!**

**I haven't Given up on "You'll Hate Me By the End!' I Promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter:18**

**I Got My Freakum Dress On**

_Previously-_

_I got frustrated when I attempted to zip up the dress, shit it's stuck. I tugged on the smell piece of plastic, but it wouldn't budge._

_"__Ah-" Someone gasped from behind me. _

_I screamed. It was Hidan, standing in the doorway of my bathroom._

* * *

"I knocked... but your music is too loud so you didn't here me." He stepped towards me and I moved back. He froze.

"You think I'm gonna do something to you?" He seemed shocked. As if he doesn't try to get on top of me every time we're alone.

"Well... yeah. I kinda want you to stay away from me." I said taking another step back, I was currently holding up my dress with my hands and didn't need him stealing a glance at my birthday suit.

He ignored my reply and walked towards me.

"You need help?" He asked.

"Yes, b-but NO! Not from you, I'll get my mom or Konan too-"

"You'll walk around the house like _that_?" He interrupted. _But he had a point._

"No! I'll call my mom to come over and help-"

"But I'm right here." he interrupted again. He took a step forward. I felt like he was _too_ close. Just an arm stretch away.

"I don't care." I stepped back and my ass hit the wall behind me. _Shit._

"You really hate me that much?" I didn't reply.

"Bet you'd let Itachi zip you up." Heat flooded my body, and I was instantly pissed.

"No he wouldn't! Itachi wouldn't zip me up even if I asked him to." He raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Then let _me_ help you."

"No! Stay away!" We looked at each other for a long time. But the room wasn't silent, Ke$ha's song 'Crazy Kids' was playing in my room.

"I'm sorry." He finally said as he looked in my eyes. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk around you. I only do it cause..."

"Cause you like me." I finished.

"Yes!Wait- NO! Ah, yes I do like you. But that's not the only reason I act like that. It's cause, that's just... the only way I know how to act around you." my eyes widened as he continued, _Is he serious? _"When I'm around you, I don't know what to do or what to say...so, I just do the first thing that comes to mind, and I always regret it. The worst part is seeing your face... you look so scared. And I _hated_ that. It was never my intention to hurt you, or scare you...I-I just wanted to talk to you."

I could feel it, his words were genuine. My face flushed, _He was really flattering me. _To think a crazy zealot like him would be so nervous to talk to me. _And Oh, _Another sign I knew he was being real, was the fact that he hadn't cursed since entering the room. _He didn't swear last time he apologized to me either. _

"Why can you talk normal with me now?"

"Well, I don't think I have a chance at you since I've messed up pretty bad..." His voice trailed off.

_Wow, that was actually very cute of him to say_.

I looked at his hand where I stabbed him the first night. I felt guilty. He noticed me staring at his bandaged hand.

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal." Then I suddenly remembered.

"Hidan, have you performed any sacrifices since being here?"

"Nah," He laughed, _Why is he laughing? _"That would conflict with Rule #1."_Awe so he really does respect my rules._

"Ah, let me help you. Please. I won't do anything stupid...I swear." He asked. _Is it weird that I'm actually beginning to trust this guy?_

I turned around. "Sure." I could feel his fingers graze the small of my back as he reached for the zipper. _Ha,It tickled. _He gave it a few good tugs but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck" I heard him curse under his breathe. "I almost got it... I'm gonna touch your waist alright? " He leaned close to my ear as he asked and his breathe brushed against my neck. It made me shiver.

"Yeah that's fine." I answered. He placed a hand on my waist to hold the dress still as he pulled on the zipper. _Hmm, _He has large hands. It wrapped around my waist easily. _Hmm, a pretty firm grip too. Oh, right didn't he have toned arms? _When he came in my room to apologize that last time, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't check his abs, but from what his arms told me that_they where definitely nice._

I felt the dress close behind me. _Well for the most part, since the back was open._

"Thanks," I turned around to face him. And was startled by how close he was to me. But his face looked different for some reason... and his eyes looked at me... so _longingly_. _Why does his eyes look so familiar? _He looked at me the same way back when he was in my room apologizing, but I couldn't remember where I've seen those eyes before.

He stepped back, "I didn't mean to be so close" _Ah, I remember where I've seen those eyes before. My first love, Mark, looked at me the same way once... it was after he told me he loved me. Right before I let him take my innocence._

I grabbed Hidan's arms and pulled him closer to my body. _What am I Doing!? _

He looked shocked by my actions but I ignored it. _What am I doing!?_

I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his.

_WHAT AM I DOING!?_

* * *

*****Review*** **By SushiKamiChi

**Oh, you think that was HOT! And unexpected! Just wait until you read the next chapter.**

***Spoiler Alert*: Chapter 19-Confession!**

**Who's confessing to Kami? And Wait, Oh nooo! Who invited her to the Club!? Heather Returns!**

****And I really gotta get this Love Triangle back! I ****_really_**** miss it :-( ...can you tell?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:19**

**Babysitting-Body Guards**

(**Yes, this is not 'Confessions' I'll explain at the end.)**

_Previously-_

_I grabbed Hidan's arms and pulled him closer to my body. What am I Doing!? _

_He looked shocked by my actions but I ignored it. What am I doing!?_

_I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his._

_WHAT AM I DOING!?_

* * *

So here's the situation. I'm in Club Platinum Ice with my three closest friends; Lisa, Alex, and Emma...and a few members of the Akatsuki; Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. Apparently Pein thought I should be monitored while I was out. And since those three looked like natives of my world, they were chosen. _Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Obito was the mastermind behind getting the Akatsuki members to babysit me. _Hidan was beyond pissed when he was told he would not be on the mission, since silver hair would make him stand out. It only increased when he found out Itachi was going.

This was the first time seeing Itachi since... well since he told me he didn't share the same feelings as me. But I haven't said a word to him yet because of how uncomfortable I felt being around him.

We sat in one of the VIP booths, which are separate rooms in the Club where people can lounge and socialize. Us ladies were sipping on their drinks. The guys sat quietly, empty handed. When we offered to buy them drinks Deidara was the only one who was willing, but was quickly told by Sasori not to because he was on a mission. Of course they argued but in the end Sasori won.

Even though I was being watched, I still wanted to follow though with my plan of escaping. I just needed the right opportunity. I looked at my friends talking amongst themselves and noticed Lisa, staring at Itachi. Of all my friends she was, for lack of a better word, a Slut. She knew, I knew, everyone knew it. She even calls herself one. She had no shame in what she did. Lisa is an actress like myself, but she's the type my dad told me not to be. A '_Megan Fox._' She was the eye candy for guys to pay attention to in the movie. Of all the girls in the room, Lisa was the one I liked the most. She was always fast to say what's on her mind and never held back.

"So how've you been, Kam? We haven't hung out in ages." Alex asked leaning in to me.. Alex is a really chill type of person and usually stayed out of the public eye. She wasn't in _the business_. Her parents are in the medical field and became wealthy through hard work and years of study. I respected them for that.

"I'm doing good, and your right we haven't been together in a while. I've missed you, but you've been so busy lately with school. How's college by the way?"Right now she was enrolled as a undergraduate student to make it to medical school. The two of us met at a club back when I was a party girl. Though, she didn't do it as often as I did. _Hell, I don't think anyone partied as much as I did back then, haha_.

"Yeah, school is no joke. Especially the medical field, it's so intense. But I should be graduating next semester." I didn't expect anything less from her. She took education seriously and is always on top of her studies. I know she'll make a great doctor when she gets her degree. Alex is a couple years older than the rest of us and it showed. She would usually be the one to take care of us when we got drunk, or give us advise on problems we had. She's the _Mother Hen_, in our group.

"We all knew you would do great." Emma chimed in, flipping her blonde her to the side. "Me on the other hand probably would have failed the first week."

"Ha, the sad thing is that I think your right." Lisa teased. Emma is the epiphany of a dumb-blonde. She once said people who drink Red Wine are vampires, since it's considered the blood of Jesus Christ. It's a good thing her profession didn't require her to think. Being a Model, all she had to do was stay thin and look good for the camera.

The four of us talked for a while and I forgot the boys where there. I was having so much fun, just like when I was getting ready to head out. Of course I became sad every now and then when I remembered I was going to leave everything tonight; the fame, the money, my friends, and my family. But I wanted to make my last memory of this life a good one so I took a shot every time the painful thoughts flooded my head. I knew I had more than five by now, but I knew my limit was pretty high since I was accustomed to drinking.

At one point in our conversation Lisa asked me who the guys were, probably to get information on Itachi and I told her that they were bodyguards. They didn't think it was weird that I brought bodyguards since we did have a history of getting violent when we got drunk. They actually thought it was smart that I was planning ahead. The best part was that all three of the boys wore black pants with a black button up, given to them by my father, so they actually looked the part.

"We'll be right back," Alex and Emma said as they stood up. "We're gonna head to the bathroom."

"Haha, Sounds like your gonna break the seal." Lisa laughed.

"Sounds like... your right! See you guys in a minute." With that, they both left. Lisa looked over at Itachi. She kept stealing glances at him every now and then and I could tell it frustrated her that he never looked back or said a word, especially to her. Deidara and Sasori would talk low amongst themselves from time to time, but not Itachi. He sat quietly in his seat and kept his head down.

"So what did you say your name was?" Lisa spoke in a louder voice than usually to get his attention. She was finally able to get him to look up at her but unfortunately for her, Heather walked through the door with Mark by her side. _Shit._

"What are you doing here with _her_? Heather asked Lisa as she stepped further into the room.

"Having a good time. But your presence is fuckin' it up." During our previous conversation, I had told the girls that I wasn't friends with Heather anymore. They were unsurprisingly glad to hear that, since they had never been fond of her. Heather had a way of getting too '_close'_ to other people's boyfriends. _And what kind of person wants to be friends with someone who will steal your lover when you turn your back?_

Heather scanned Lisa and noticed that she was leaning in towards Itachi.

"Oh, still being a little slut I see." Heather spoke with a grin.

"Well, look whose talking. At least I own it." Deidara chuckled at this, causing Heather to turn her attention to me.

"Still have those freaks in your house, I see."

"What do you want, Heather? Why do you need to walk around starting drama everywhere you go?" I glared up at her from my seat.

"I want nothing from you. And I do it because it's fun."

Mark had been silently listening from the door. I glanced over at him, we made eye contact for a second before he broke it and looked away. He looked good. I couldn't help but think of how attractive he looked right now. His shirt was tight against his skin and you could tell he had a nicely toned body underneath. _Damn, was I a sucker for a muscular body, especially abs. _I could remember the days when I would rip through his shirt as we made out on the bed. I would rub my fingers through his dark messy hair, then along the creases of his muscles, starting with his biceps. Slowly making my way to my favorite part, the abdomen. He always felt so warm as he laid on top of me. He would eventually flip us over so that I lay on top so he could grab my ass better with his hands. _Ah, the memories... and how I wish they had never ended._

Heather noticed I had been staring at him. And of course being the bitch that she was, grabbed his head and planted a kiss hard against his lips.I looked away.

"Stop." He said as he pushed away. "I think your done messy around with the girls, let's go." She tried telling him that she wasn't done but he didn't care. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Well that was unexpected." Lisa said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah." I answered sheepishly.

"You alright? You know.. after seeing your ex-boyfriend and all." I saw Itachi's head move in my direction from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Emma and Alex busted through the door laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. _Hell, I needed a good laugh after that._

"Haha, Oh my God, when we where coming back from using the bathroom we walked past a backroom and saw Justin Bieber peeing into a mop bucket." Alex laughed

"Yeah,and then he swore at a picture of one of those old dead guys." Emma added.

"I told you it's one of our past Presidents, his name is Bill Clinton. And he's still alive!" Alex laughed even harder as Lisa and I joined in.

By now the alcohol had started to work it's magic, and all the girls where feeling it. We took a few more shots when Alex and Emma returned and I was surprised to see that I was feeling it this fast. Then I remembered that I hadn't eaten all day since I had locked my self in my room all morning. _Shit. _Everyone knows that you should eat before you drink and pace yourself since liquor takes a while to feel the full effect._ I better figure out a way to escape soon before I get the full dose of all the shots I've been taking in my vain and become too drunk to function._

Then, I heard a new song start to play out on the dance floor. It was fast pace, danceable, and just what I needed to escape.

* * *

****Sorry guys, that there was no confession in this chapter as i said there would be. Because as i wrote this chapter leading up to the confession, it kinda got long... 3 pages long!) And that was without the Confession or Kami's escape plan. (I usually have a page and a half to two pages) So now i give you 'Confessions' Next chapter. i promise! **

****Anyways, we have an almost drunk Kami and a confession in the next chapter... sounds like ****_something_**** is gonna happen *wink *wink**

***BTW- Justin Beiber Really pissed in a mop bucket, ya'll. Google bout it!**

**Thank you so much Tosha232 for all your wonderful reviews! It seems like you did a little bit of catching up to the newest chapter. Glad to have you back on board and up to date! And Lol, i definitely got your Forest Gump also brought up that i should write a book and i actually am in the process...have been for the past 4 years, lmfao. I haven't worked on it in months and probably won't for a while.(Books are a big process) Also I'll consider having Kami and Hidan have a fling before she's sacrificed... No promises though! ;-P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Confession**

_Previously:_

_Then, I heard a new song start to play out on the dance floor. It was fast pace, danceable, and just what I needed to escape._

* * *

"Oh my God, I love this song!" I said standing up. "You ladies wanna dance?"

I know they'll say yes. My plan is to head to the dance floor, since it's crowded with drunken sweaty bodies, it would be easy for me to sneak out amongst the crowd. I left my purse I filled with clothes in the car, so all I had to do was get in and leave. I estimated about twenty minutes to drive as fast as I could to the nearest bus station and take it to the airport. Since it would probably take those ninjas that much time to realize that I left the club and make it back to my house to tell everyone. I knew my dad could easily use the car's GPS to locate me, that's why I would ditch it at the bus station. They would have no idea which bus I took, meaning they would not know my destination.

"Fuck yea, let's GO!" Lisa stood up and the rest of the girls followed. I noticed the guys give each other a look before standing as well.

As we made our way down to the dance floor, I began to feel nervous. _What if I don't make it out?...What if they catch me before I can get to the car?...Fuck there ninja's I might not be able to make it out the Club!_ I shook my head, and I could feel my brain cloud with drunkness. _No! I can't be negative about this. This plan is going to work...It has to._

The music was booming as we stepped into the sea of people. They moved their bodies wild and erotically to the beat. We had now walked close enough to the DJ that I could feel the base vibrate through my body. I looked behind me to see my babysitters a few feet away. Though they kept a lot of distance from me, they still kept a watchful eye. I knew the space was intentional, probably to allow me some freedom. If they wanted to, they could stand right next to me or hold on to me, so that they wouldn't loose me among the crowd. But they didn't. _Did they think I was not stupid enough to try anything, like escaping with them around? Or did they have a lot of confidence in their ability to capture me, if need be?_

I went dipper into dance floor. When I felt as though I had given us enough space I looked back and scanned the crowd for the three men. When I couldn't see them, I ran. _This is my chance!_ Struggling through the hot perspiring bodies around me, but I kept on pushing until I was out.

_There it is_,..._ there's my way out_. It was only a couple steps away. Two metal double doors that read the words 'Exit' above it in red. _I did it!_ As soon as I go through these doors, it will start the beginning of my new life. I took a step towards it, but was stopped by a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I heard Itachi call from behind. _Shit!_ I turned around to see Itachi staring at me, a few steps back stood Deidara and Sasori. I looked around and saw the perfect answer to his question. The Ladies Restoom.

"I have to pee."_ Damn it! That alcohol was really starting to hit me_. I felt as though I had no filter and said whatever came to mind. Then I realized that those were the first words I've spoken to him since the other night. _Great, haven't talked to the man in a while and the first thing I have to say is 'I have to pee.' ...smooth, Kami. Just smooth. _I mentally kicked myself.

He nodded and stepped away, but lingered close to the Exit. I stumble to the bathroom door and closed it quickly behind me. _Shit!Shit!Shit! What should I do? How am I suppose to get out of the Club with them standing near the Exit? _My head began to swirled under the control of the alcohol and I had to constantly remind myself to stay focus. I just had to reach the car.

I looked around the room and saw the most beautiful thing someone in my situation could possibly see... a window. However, it was beyond small. It was _tiny_. Definitely would be able to fit my small breasts and tiny waist , but my ass..._Shit._

I staggered over to the window and opened it. _Man, it's getting so difficult to walk. _I pushed my hands out and used them to pull my body through. When it came time to pull my ass out, it was a short struggle, but nothing a little wiggling couldn't cure. When I was completely out I stood up and looked around to see where I was. Apparently the window led me to the back of the Club. Luckily for me, it faced the parking lot and I could see my parked Cadillac Escalade. It's black sleekness, shining under the moon's light. I pulled the key I had stashed in my bra and walked clumsily towards car.

By now, the alcohol was in full effect. I knew it was wrong to drive in my current condition but I had to try.

After stumbling a few times, I finally made it. I stuck the key into the door of the driver seat but before I could turn it, a hand clamped down over mine and squeezed it hard until I let go. _Ouch!_

"What are your doing?" Itachi said as he turned me around quickly. _Fuck._

I couldn't believe that I had been caught. All my hard work and preparations for this moment. Failed. My eye's swelled and burned as tears streamed down my face.

"Trying to survive." I said answering his question.

"What are you talking about?" I was crying too hard to give him an answer, my mind was only focused on one thing, _I'm going to die. _"Please Kami, tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset?" His voice was soothing as he spoke.

"I can't go to your world, Itachi... I'll die." The tears intensified

"Why do you think your going to die, Kami?" Itachi lowered his head so that he could look in my eyes. My face flushed with heat and I turned my head away. _Why was I still getting hot over this guy, when I knew he didn't want me? _He notice me avoiding him and sighed.

"Kami, I need to apologize. I lied when I told you I did not share the same feelings as you."

_What is he saying?_I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My mind kept fazing in and out as he spoke. My body swayed and he put a hand on my waist to steady me.

"I've felt so much guilt after what I had done to my Clan...I-I" He stuttered over his words but took a deep breathe and continued. "I didn't believe that I deserved any ..._happiness_." My head felt like it weighed a ton and grew increasingly difficult to keep up. It bobbed down but Itachi used his other hand to hold my head up.

"Do you understand, Kami?" He ask bringing his face closer to mines. "You make me feel pleasure that I didn't think I deserved because of my past. But I've now, realized that I'm being unfair to you. And I'm sorry...ah, Kami?" My body went limp but his hand on my waist prevented me from falling.

"Itachi, I'm tired" My eyelids felt like lead as they fought to close.

He chuckled, "I'm confessing my feelings for you, but you most likely won't remember them tomorrow." He pulled me closer to his body for better support. "Then sleep, Kami. When you wake, you will be in a whole new world."

"_A world that should have been your home." _A deep voice spoke from within. My eyes finally closed and I emerged into darkness.

* * *

**Well... You heard em'. Next chapter is a new world.**

** **Shadowclone076 and anyone else who wanted Kami to get away- ****Sorry, But ****Kami did not escape(That would have been too nice of me. And ya'll know how i loathe happy endings)... But don't worry. The story doesn't stop here! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Jealous Stranger**

**Announcement at the End.**

_Previously-_

_"__A world that should have been your home." A deep voice spoke from within. My eyes finally closed and I emerged into darkness._

* * *

I woke up to my head buzzing. _Great a hangover...what happened last night? Did I make it out?...Did I escape? _I looked around the foreign room. _Is this a hotel? Did my drunken self get away and make it to a hotel. _I sat up in bed to get a better look at the room. The walls and floor where the same dark grey stone. _What hotel has Stone walls? Hmm, must be expensive. _There was two doors in the room, in front of me and to the left. _The exit and bathroom doors I assume. _In the corner of the room was a dresser made of black wood. The ceiling held a rectangular light in the middle, but it wasn't on. A candle, on my bed stand was lit and it illuminated brightly. Brighter than any other candle I've seen. _Hmm, I wonder what brand the candle is? And for a hotel room, this place is pretty small and gloomy._

Sitting up made my head rush, so I laid back down. _Where am I? And what happened last night? _I thought as I looked up at the ceiling. I remembered being at the Club and having to escape through the bathroom window. Then I got to the car and stuck the key in the driver's door... and got away, _I guess. _I couldn't remember anything. I drank way too much than I had intended but I didn't care. I was out! I survived!

My celebration was shortly lived when the door in front of me opened. I looked up to see Itachi walk in holding a tray.

"Sorry I didn't knock, I thought you were still asleep." I watched as his eyes changed from red to black as he deactivated his sharingans.

"What are you doing here?...Where am I?" I was so confused and the hangover wasn't helping me think straight. _Didn't my plan work?_

"Your at the Akatsuki _base."I couldn't believe it... I failed! It was my only chance to live and I failed_. He walked over to my side of the bed and set the tray on the night stand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Like shit." I replied.

"I brought you some water and something to eat. It should help make you feel better." _Nothing he brought could make me feel better... because nothing he brought could save me._

"Kami," he spoke quietly, "Last night, you told me that you believe you'll die if you came here. Why do you think that?"

I wanted to tell him. I trusted him. But before I could answer his question, the door opened and my mother walked in. I noticed Itachi look at her with his sharingans activated.

"Good, your awake." She said but there was no excitement in her voice. "Itachi, do you mind leaving? I need to talk to Kami." He stood up and left the room silently, shutting the door behind him.

"Your very lucky," She spoke taking Itachi's previous spot on the bed. "Obito wanted to extract the Bijuu upon arrival after Sasori told us you tried to escape. After me and your father begged and pleaded for hours, we were finally able to persuade Obito to change his mind. " Suddenly she stood up and smacked me hard across my face. The shock hit me harder than the pain. My mother has never been abusive with me before. I rubbed it quickly to alleviate the pain.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she shouted. "Ha,you thought you could have escaped three ninjas?... You thought you could escape your _faith_?" She grabbed me by the collar of my neck and pulled me close to her face, "I've been cherishing the Moon's Eye Plan' for the past _eighteen_ year. DO NOT TRY TO FUCK IT UP!" She threw me back down to the bed. I could not believe my mother was treating me like this. I felt as if I was a tool she was forced to create and look after, until ready to be used. Not someone she cared deeply about.

"Then why?... Why didn't you let Obito sacrifice me last night?"

"Your father asked me to help him beg for your life?" _Dad?...Dad still cares about me? _"I'll tell you something about your father. For some stupid reason he grew deep attachments to you, knowing you were only a vessel. I swear I think he loved you more than he loved me...Anyways, he only postponed your death for another year since the Akatsuki don't plan to capture the Bijuu's until then."

_Oh my God,.I can't stay here. I need some way to leave!_Then I remembered something that I foolishly failed to realize before. I'm a Fen. I am just as capable as my parents to perform the 'Portal Jutsu.' I can teach myself how to perform the jutsu and return back to _my_ world. I didn't know how I would learning the technique but it seemed like I had a year to master it until the extraction.

_Great! Now I had a second Escape plan,until...my mother spoke again._

"Oh, and Kami... after we heard about your little stunt of trying to escape, I marked you with the _'the Flying Thunder God Technique.' _So nowI will be able to teleport to your location, at anytime and _anywhere_. So no matter where you go... or how hard you try to hide. I will find you." She kissed my forehead and left the room, along with any ounce of hope I had of escaping. _I was defeated._ And for the first time in my life, I felt as though I was raised by strangers.

* * *

**So here's my big announcement... *sigh.* This will be the last Chapter of Encounters of the Akatsuki Kind...for a while! I really want to focus on my second story "You'll Hate Me By the End of Story." The only way to do that is to devote more of my time to it. I'm sorry , but I did try to write them both at the same time but it was too much for me to flow two very different stories. I thought this would be a nice spot to stop for a while. I'll probably be working on the other story for a few weeks, not sure how long. But if you follow or favorite this story(If you haven't done so already), I believe you'll get an email when I finally update the story again... So overall, the story is on a small break. Anyways, It's been fun! Deuces! -)**

***Thank you ShadowClone076, Tosha232, and Can't Stop Tobi for all your wonderful reviews thus far! And everybody else who's been following along with Kami's story!**

***Tosha232- I sent you a Private message. I'm not sure if you got it though. I might have to send it again but just let me know. And lmdao, 'Free Kami' t-shirts. You are too much!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

Headband

**Announcement at the end!**

**Previously: **_Great! Now I had a second Escape plan,until...my mother spoke again._

_"Oh, and Kami... after we heard about your little stunt of trying to escape, I marked you with the 'the Flying Thunder God Technique.' So nowI will be able to teleport to your location, at anytime and anywhere. So no matter where you go... or how hard you try to hide. I will find you." She kissed my forehead and left the room, along with any ounce of hope I had of escaping. I was defeated. And for the first time in my life, I felt as though I was raised by strangers._

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. This continued for a few days._ How long?_ I don't know. I was thankful that I could lock the door to keep everyone out. There was a few times when someone would wrestle with the door knob in attempts to get through but they never succeeded. Hidan was persistent and would beg me to come out from time to time, but eventually would walk away like the others.

I felt like an emotional wreck. My mother pretty much told me my entire existence is to be a Tool. She never loved me, but my father _mistakenly_ grew feelings for me. She called him a fool for loving me, as father should. I have no hopes in escaping this nightmare that is my reality. My faith is death…and I'm slowly accepting it.

My own mother has placed a jutsu technique on me that will allow her to appear at my location at any given time. So no matter where I went, no matter how hard I tried to hide… she will find me. I had abandoned all hope when she told me what she had done…

I stopped crying... Ever since the talk with my mother, I would wake up each day and cry for hours until I finally succumbed to sleep. Then wake up and repeat the cycle. But this morning was different. I woke up very early in the morning, around 5am, and sat up in bed waiting for the tears to flow and the cycle to begin, but it didn't. The tears didn't stream down my face and my vision didn't become blurry as warm liquids leaked out. I simply sat in the middle of my queen sized bed. I couldn't cry… my tears had abandoned me. Which frustrated me to want to cry even more. I felt alone. I felt like I had no one… and could trust no one, since my parents broke any ounce of trust I had.

My door began to wrestle and I lie back in my bed, drawing the sheets up to my chin. _It's been how many days and they're still trying to get through to me… Why?...Why don't they leave me alone, and let lay be in my own depression. Better yet, why doesn't Obito just extract the Bijuu from me know?... I wouldn't fight him. I would welcome his decision to kill me know with open arms._

I was surprised when the door creaked open and a pair of feet moved towards my bed. I lay still. It shocked me to know that someone had broken through, its been days since anyone has entered. Now I had a question that formed and grew in my mind. _Who is it? _I was tempted to sit up in bed and face the intruder, but I didn't. Though my mind was filled with curiosity, my body remained unyielding and I couldn't move. _Why couldn't I face the soul that decided to break through my defenses? Had I gone so deep in my depression that I simply lacked the ability to care who it was?_

I could hear the person approach my bed and the weight of their body sink into the side of my bed. There was a long moment of silence as they sat next to me, not moving. _What were they doing? Just sitting next to me without saying a word.? _Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and gradually move towards my waist. It kept moving up and down that length of my body for a while before I felt a sudden pair of lips kiss the side of my face. _What are they doing?_

I kept still, pretending as though I was still asleep. They slowly pulled down my cover, and began to kiss my neck. _Who is this? _The question pounded my mind, and the eagerness to want to look… but of course my body laid still, allowing these actions to take place. Their hand slowly wondered to my lower back, and rubbed it in a circular motion, before firmly grabbing it in their hands. Their lips began to travel up my neck, leaving light soft kisses along the way until their final kiss lingered on my lips. Their lips felt warm… and I was actually enjoying the attention. I no longer cared about who it was… just as long as they didn't stop. The lips slowly eased of mines only to crash back down harder. The second kiss was still gentle like the others had been, but this time it was more firm, and I could almost feel the passion behind it. I wanted reach out and pull them into me more. But my bedroom door suddenly began to wrestle and finally creaked open. However by the time it had open, the lips disappeared from my lips and my mysterious intruder vanished. Light footsteps approached the side of my bed and a hand rested on my head.

"Kami?" Konan spoke in a low voice.

I opened my eyes and turned to her.

"Good Morning, Kami." She smiled. "I've brought you some breakfast." She set a tray of food next to my bed stand. Then looked at me solemnly, "Are you alright, Kami?"

I sat up and looked down at my sheets. "No, I'm not alright, Konan." My voice sounded groggy and weak, having not been used in days.

Konan sat next to me and moved the hairs out of my face, "I understand. And I would like to talk with you to try and help you out…But first thing I would like you to do is eat and clean up yourself a bit." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting for you down the hall… and I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Kami…And know that I'm really happy to see you after so long." She said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I immediately, got up to see what Konan had brought me. Days of not eating left me starving. As rose from my bed a heard something fall from my bed and hit the floor. I bent down to pick up what looked like a Ninja Headband. _When did this get here?...Could it be something left by the mystery intruder?_ I turned over the metal plate of the headband. _Maybe the symbol of the village, could help me find out who that was? _

_Oh my God… _I looked down at the metal with a scratched out Konohagakure symbol.

_It was Itachi…_

* * *

**I'm Back Peoples!**

**Sorry guys, that was a long unpreductive break, since I only produced two chapters of my second story "You'll Hate Me At the End" ... I've decided to scarpe the whole story all together... I might come back to it later in the fuure but for now, it's going on a very ****_very _****long break.**

**However, I have very bad news to share... My laptop stopped working like two weeks ago, so now i have to use my school's computer labs to publish my stories, which i HATE! Also Spring semester has started in colege so I'm busy with homework...So stories will not be published at a constant rate like it once did. But I will push to have a chapter once a week, No promises...**

**Also, This Chapter along with the rest of the ongoing chapters that i publish will be apart of the story "Zero Faith " (****_get it she has the Zero tailed beast and it's her Faith/Destiny to die...get it, get it! i think u do_****) "Zero Faith"is a Sequal to "Encouters of the Akatsuki Kind." Here are my two reasons why it is now a sequel, #1 We aint in ****_our_**** word no more. And #2 This story doesn't follow the old summary for "Encounters of the Akatsuki Kind."**

**ANyways i realy hope you enjoy this chapter, only took me a little over two hours to write up(****_The fastest chapter I've ever written so far_****), and i didn't proof read(****_Shame on me_****)...so any typos or weird phrases, please just let me know and i'll correct it... Thank you so much for reading and stray tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
